Runaway Fox
by Tonuk456
Summary: As a child, she knew she has no future in Konoha. Nevermind never becoming a ninja, being NOT welcome anywhere would mean she'd never get a job. Then in among the garbage, she found a scroll thrown away by some merchants...and upon exploiting it, it was her getaway ticket and track down its origins...in another land that's west of this continent. There, her fate awaits.
1. Training

Training

It was a lucky find when Naruko found a scroll in the garbage when she was seven years old.

Old enough to know how to read by hiragana and katakana and this scroll held martial arts energy training.

Ninjas have chakra so what is...this Nen?

As she read it, thankfully its in hiragana...

She tried it out.

By watching the Academy on some days, she learned how to access chakra at just age 5. It was being taught to eight years old kids.

So she knows how to provoke energy by herself...and Nen is different from chakra, being pure life force itself upon first activation before the power turns into Aura.

Then the four basics of Ten, Ren, Zetsu and the Applications of Gyo, In, Shu, En, Ken, Ko and Ryu.

She risked herself to try it out...and for the life of her, why was this thrown away when it works so well?

She figured that upon awakening, they couldn't contain the aura in time, ran out and died. And fearing Nen, they threw the scroll away.

They, were idiots.

Well, another man's trash is another's treasure.

She continued her training.

For now, she attended the Academy and played along when its her turn.

By rule, all students must be seven when attending the Academy in the New Year.

So she had time to train her Nen for a couple months. One thing per hour every day without fail.

Thus, by having skill enough for a Genin, she became capable of feats no kid her age should be capable of, but kept it secret. With Ten, She didn't tire easily.

She kept her scroll in her special hiding place.

To her, these things don't matter as she intends to run the hell away!

For now...she'll play along.

xxx

Naruko, age 9...

She did anything to survive. ANYTHING.

She could easily steal wallets, snuck into the library to broaden her vocabulary and her own knowledge, trained hard, stole what she needed...and it became very convenient for her. She was able to grow up healthy this way.

Her Nen Ability is four Hatsus linked together that enabled her to steal, store away what she stole, access it anytime she wants and flee. Because survival is her priority.

Now, she needed training to get stronger. She's at her healthiest that she wants to run away knowing how to fight.

She watches taijutsu classes from afar, memorizes techniques, and trained her body to get used to it, pouring hours upon hours of effort...while severely weighted down.

One Jounin in Konoha uses weights to gain speed. He currently uses a ton's worth.

She stole his old things after tracking him down using Zetsu to erase her presence.

Normally, even he would spot an ANBU tracking him yet he didn't sense her at all in Zetsu!

It was a risky venture.

Nen is a miracle.

For a Jounin NOT to sense her.

xxx

Naruko, age 11...

Capable of the strength, agility and speed of 900kg as Gai has the 1-ton weights, she's satisfied. She saw actual taijutsu techniques in the Academy too as well as Handseals and proper techniques instead of the bogus stuff she was made to 'take remedial on'. She obtained proper techniques, and trained hard on them.

She thus, fled Konoha upon raiding several Merchant's wares, and robbed the Village Banks of money to finance her trip. It was revenge for being mean and hostile to her when she didn't do anything wrong to anyone!

Her goal was to find ports who knows of places that's got nothing to do with the world map studied in school.

Her final destination was westwards, a world of sand by the time she was 12. Its hot by day and easy to get lost in, so she hides by day...and only comes out at night to navigate using the stars.

She found Sunagakure this way by stumbling onto it.

With her money, she can hire a bodyguard Team that will take her west to the ports in the very west of the map. She went to the Administration Office to file a request.

'You're asking for an Escort Mission to all Seaports in the utmost west area of the world map?' the Administrator asked her incredulously.

'Yes. It'll be a long trip and I can't navigate my way in a land full of nothing but sand and crags, I'd get lost easily.' said Naruko. 'I want a capable team who can easily navigate this area and take me to all Sea Ports. The Difficulty Level due to navigating alone is a pain-in-the-ass B. How much does Sunagakure charge?'

'Well, for a B-Rank Navigating Mission and Escort Mission combined, two-in-one missions, that's the equivalent of an A-Rank pay...can you even pay that?' the Administrator asked skeptically because the client, is a young girl! A young girl of Genin age but...she's not armed or anything...she more looked like a normal civilian girl on some absurd quest for something at the ports.

She reached into her pouch at her hip, took out a fat wallet, and upon looking at the receipt...

She took out 1500000 Ryo and paid up front.

The girl could pay!

'Well, please inform my escorts to prepare necessary amount of necessities for themselves.' said Naruko. 'I'm fully stocked for the trip in excess. Food, water, medicine and hygiene stuff as well as cookware, and prepare for surprises the Desert might throw at us. We could possibly be out for weeks and stuff.'

'Very well.'

'I'll wait in Room 308 Kichou Hotel.'

She can even afford a room in their most expensive hotel.

xxx

A week later...she got a letter from the Hotel Postbox.

 _Uzumaki-san,_

 _We have a team ready._

 _Please prepare for departure in two hours._  
 _Meet the team at the Front Entrance of_  
 _the Village._

 _-Admin Office_

She grinned.

xxx

In Konoha...

On the day she left, was a disaster.

Markets were emptied, they could not sell anything. At all. Rice, Vegetables, Seafood, Meat and Cooking Staples by the shelves and containers. Even snacks weren't spared.

Even the other stores are raided for medicine, blood, clothes, shoes and hygiene products...the expensive kind. The cheap ones are left behind but noted that in regards to clothes and shoes, it were children's things for girls that were stolen.

But when the village tried to take money to buy what was stolen to feed the populace, they learned that the Village Coffers had been emptied too, as well as the banks. However, only the bank vaults of shinobi clans were untouched.

The higher ups could NOT believe it, but it happened.

Sandaime Hokage was forced to send everybody on missions for money while Genin are acting as Militia to protect the village in the absence of their Jounin.

But considering spies in places...it did not take long for word to leak back to their superiors who were enjoying a good laugh out of the situation.

But it took another week to learn that a certain girl had not graduated with her generation...and learned that while she disappeared, the Academy Teachers could care less and covered her disappearance up...

That, was the Final Straw for the old man who took to ruling Konoha with a merciless iron fist since.

All ninja are tested for what the old Hokage wanted. Those who failed, are killed on the spot.

xxx

'So you guys are my escort...I'm Naruko, nice to meet you!' Naruko chimed as she has a typical ninja pouch at the back of her waist, full of scrolls. On her hands that she held, was a pure-white cloak, and a veiled hat.

'So uh, you want us to guide you to the western seaports right? But what would you want there?'

'Well, I want a change you know...some idiot merchants left behind evidence in the garbage post of all places back in my village that there's more to our world than the map studied in school. That there are more foreign lands out there. I checked every port in the south, east and north it took me one whole year but all of them disappointed me, west is all that's left.' she told them. 'One of the could have been to this foreign lands. A whole new world. A whole new culture. And maybe...a world much kinder to us kids.' she said softly as they started walking on ahead. 'Kids who're not born just to be another soldier in the military and expected to die when needed. I don't want a messed up land to live in.'

'To each his own.' said the veiled Jounin in charge as they too, suited up against the heat of the sun.

Her team is a Genin Cell, led by Baki and his three charges are actually siblings. For classified reasons, they were a team instead of them being teamed up with their generation.

She could cook...and locate reservoirs of water with a technique she uses with a silver chain connected to a mineral the team doesn't recognize.

Her technique to dig up various pools, was eye-opening they could swear she was Tsunade's love-child's granddaughter. But she doesn't know who that was. But she asked Baki to do a jutsu for her to protect the well when they're done using it, and make the protection in a way that those lost can find and use it instead of sandstorms burying it.

She also has a technique that creates a warehouse out of nowhere...filled to the brim with food, medicine and things needed for travel that they could afford good food in camping. It was a warehouse that keeps everything in stasis so her perishable goods never expire. She was very generous in the fact that they can eat as much as they want and tried to get along with her companions. Gaara needed more effort to work on though...he was so cold and the other three looked very worried as Naruko made it her personal mission to get along with him.

After about twenty more wells later and desert monsters they all had to fight...they finally got to civilization after a harrowing journey of three months.

'Finally, I thought I'd never see a village again...' Temari gasped out as these three months are tough on them.

'Well who told Suna's founder to build his village far away from the ports anyway? Makes me wonder what you guys live on while away from a Food Source!' Naruko remarked sardonically. 'Its impossible to cart seafood without it expiring rapidly from heat...'

'Well, let's begin our search.' said Baki. 'Our mission only ends when we get back to Sunagakure.'

They began asking ports about Naruko's inquiries. She even has a paper containing weird alphabets.

Three villages later...

'Oh, I know these letters.' said a very scarred man. 'Southwest of this continent, is an archipelago surrounded by several border islands. Its four months away from here.' he said. 'The people there think that's all their world is but to be fair, those lands are huge enough to be mistaken for continents but this continent you live on, is a Mega Continent that even if that Archipelago merged itself, its about the size of this place nevermind the shape difference.' he snorted. 'Come onboard my ship, I'll show you the map.'

They were led to the captain's cabin, and he showed them the map.

It was an interesting map.

Its indeed, a group of islands...surrounded by 'broken lines' encircling it.

'What are those broken lines?' Baki asked the captain.

'Those Broken Lines represent the boundary that prevents the people there from going beyond as decided by the five great countries there. The broken lines are each, a man-made island watched over by a Gatekeeper. You seriously think that this is all there is to our world?'

'You mean there's more?!' Naruko asked excitedly.

'But why are the people of the archipelago basically sealed in?' Baki frowned.

'Because they invited disaster upon themselves when going further beyond your continent...that only 1/100th out of 1% out of 100 survived and returned home. Traumatized wrecks for life and even one man returned afflicted by a disease that made him an Undead. His body is slowly decomposing over time but his body is still alive, reduced to primal instincts. He's no more than a lab rat under tight security in fear his disease is contagious. The world beyond Human Civilization, far beyond the waters of this map, was declared Taboo.' he said grimly.

'And in recent history, about six years ago...67 people are found dead, bodies like twisted rope or flattened in a way only a demon can do it.' the Captain shuddered. 'The five nations hurled accusations at each other for trying to go beyond again and brought a disaster back. The Codependence of Desire, gas demon Ai is the only thing that can do it.' he said darkly.

'Naturally, nobody admitted to it while accusing each other like crazy. Since then they imposed even stricter rules everybody agreed on. For those like myself who travels back and forth the archipelago and here, I had to always sneak around and I get along well with the Gatekeepers with my clan. I come here to this very place every year for business of course. The archipelago is technologically-advanced yet this continent is left behind on technology...and the guys there who have the equivalent of chakra are all Jounin and Kage-class fighters. That young lady with you?' he asked as he looked at Temari. 'Even kids her age are kage-class fighters.'

Baki's team's jaws dropped.

'Not only that...your client has access to that. It takes like to know like.' the Captain flared his power that got them alarmed as Naruko flared her own aura...and the two started sparring in rapid speeds they were just blurs!

'A-are you serious?!' Kankuro gasped out as their client was more than she seems!

'Incredible...so the people of that Archipelago are that strong?' Baki gasped out, wide-eyed in disbelief. They could only stare as a freaking child, can fight with sheer agility and speed, and keep up with this man.

'Yosh! Break!' the two stopped. 'You're good, girlie...you clearly mastered 'it'.' the Captain praised. 'Where did you find that scroll that gained you this knowledge? New employees I took in broke into my family cabins and made off with it when they wanted the power we had when monstrous sea creatures attacked our ship. My youngest grandchild wanted someone to clean her room, let the newcomers in and I noticed the theft. Maps and 'that scroll' was taken...I know you have it and I'd want it back. Its in my family for two hundred years. Where and when did you find it?'

'I was just a little girl when I found it.' said Naruko. 'I was seven when I saw some merchants toss it in the garbage collection post like I said.'

'-they threw my ancestors' sacred research in the trash?!' the Captain looked red-faced in anger.

'Well, the idiots probably never survived step one and died, so in fear they gave up and threw it away. That's what I thought yet I could easily do it.' Naruko pointed out. Since I was poor, I had to take what I can get. Everyone was prejudiced against me for as long as I remember. The orphanage was unreasonably harsh towards me. Nobody ever smiled at me in that village...all they gave me was scorn, ostracism and I was shunned when I did nothing wrong to them other than being alive. I wasn't welcome anywhere and at school, teachers actively sabotaged me.' Baki, and the siblings were fast connecting dots...while the Captain raised his eyebrows.

'When I abandoned that village and exacted my revenge last year...' her smile got twisted at this point, in twisted pleasure. 'I got into many places where I tasted kindness for the first time in my life. By then I perfected my ability after long hard work I'm grateful for your research...I can survive on my own thanks to it so I'll return your scroll. I'm from Konoha.'

'Waitaminit, how old are you? You can't be older than Gaara...' Kankuro choked out.

'I was eleven when I ditched that place, therefore I still classify as Civilian as I never graduated the Ninja Academy.' Naruko shrugged as her escort team exchanged looks. 'Therefore I cannot be considered a Nukenin. But knowing those biased bastards, they'll gladly twist their own written laws to make my life miserable. That's why I hoped a new world existed where I can be free from them. As long as I'm here, their ANBU will chase me down and force me back into that despicable village and back to a world where everyone can happily make me miserable again. I'm a scapegoat for reasons nobody would tell me.' she said bitterly.

'I see...that's quite the tale.' the Captain shook his head. 'So you'll board my ship in favor of that Archipelago eh? Get some supplies and money ready. I'm hanging around here with my clan for ship repairs before we set sail again. I need money to buy necessities for repairs and final check, and you need money to buy your own food supplies. Its a long trip kid. Its a two-month nonstop trip.' he warned.

Naruko's answer was materializing her Warehouse.

'I got about 300 million Ryou on me.' said Naruko. 'I stole it from Konoha of course...' she grinned in twisted glee as Baki's team gaped. 'Its enough for you to buy necessities for your ship, right?'

'Are you kidding?! Its more than enough by 40%!' the Captain sputtered, eyes popping out of his sockets. 'But what about food?'

'Oh, I got my own grocery in here, I'm set for a year with my Warehouse.' said Naruko as she went in and when she got back out, she took out a wooden chest big enough to contain a vast fortune. 'Here you go Captain, buy the best skills money can buy with this so we can set sail with no worries.'

'Right...' the Captain choked out. What a revenge, he thought.

'Oh yes, take this too Baki-san.' Naruko gave Baki her pouch. 'They're just empty Sealing Scrolls since I was going to give you guys enough food and water to survive a trip back to Sunagakure.'

'E-eh?! But you might need it!' Baki sputtered, pink-faced.

'Nope, I got a year's worth of food on me, I can give you ready-to-eats that can last you until you get back home and some gallons of water in my Storehouse.'

She took out shelves of bread-type snacks, chips, and sweets out of her Warehouse, and ten gallons of water in containers...and anti-poison medicine, bottles of disinfectant, cotton, medical wrappings and adhesives. Team Baki could NOT believe this.

'...wow...you really are set for one year.' the Captain sweatdropped.

'I prepared for years for my freedom. I sweated blood over it because there's no way in hell I'm going back, mister!' Naruko huffed as she gave the captain an old-looking, stained scroll that the man took back as if he held a newborn. 'And I owe your family albeit indirectly for giving me the power I want to escape for a new life at long last. I no longer have to sleep with one eye open and traveling looking over my shoulder anymore!'

'Well, time for us to return back, we're gone for so long.' Baki sighed. 'Kazekage-sama is probably anxious by now.'

'We just got here, can't we at least spend a night here?!' Temari complained.

'As much as I want to, understand our circumstance, Temari.' Baki sighed. He too, wanted a break but they have a treasure to bring back home. 'I'm just as tired and weary as you are but we have no choice in the matter. I'm just glad Naruko-san built many wells on the way that serves as landmarks so we won't get lost again!'

Hardcore Information.


	2. Solitude

Solitude

The Journey back home started with buying paper, pen, and of course writing everything down...and buying lunch.

Then the trip home began.

'What do you think about what we learned just now?' Baki told his students.

'Its easy to make one-plus-one out of that.' said Temari anxiously. 'Our client is Konoha's you-know-what fed up with them and decided to ditch her village entirely and its justified...she gained the skills of the Archipelago through sheer stupidity of the Captain's treacherous new hires and stupidly dumped said scroll where a kid found it.'

'Not only that, there's more to this world than what we know of too.' said Kankuro. 'I managed to bum some map copies off the dude. But still...a two-month long trip without going coo-coo at nothing but the ocean with some sea monsters in it?' he grimaced. 'That, and I can't understand letters on said map!' he griped. 'Maybe we shoulda stuck around longer.'

'Out of the question still. The Captain made it clear he's extremely busy now that Uzumaki-san just gave him Konoha's Entire Treasury, purchasing goods and checking on quality repair work before setting sail again! As for Naruko-san, she's gone, probably to rob the village dry for supplies...not to mention our shinobi in hospital can make good use of the medical things she's left us since being in a Desert Country full of poisonous things...these anti-poisons can save them all, including these blood bags!'

'Hell hath no fury a woman scorned huh?' Temari chuckled. 'I like it.'

'Well, Konoha has it luckier somehow...yeah, somehow.' Baki grimaced. 'With skills like those yet she didn't go on a spree like ours did, instead tormented them with poverty and starvation and took their greatest power away if she really IS a Jinchuuriki. We need to check with Kazekage-sama fast.'

It took them a shorter time to return home now, now that they have no reason to rely on luck and skill to return home.

'...report.' the Yondaime Kazekage spoke to Baki. 'What took you so long?'

'Well, nobody's really explored the desert beyond what we currently know that _we really had to use all our wits_.' Baki reported. 'That, and Naruko-san had me make several landmarks that also protected wells she dug up with her skill so she made it easier for us to find a way to the Western Boarders where goods are ridiculously cheap.' he said.

He then reported what happened during their journey, and their biggest discovery yet.

'I see...so that's how it is...' the man mused. 'I'll have some people check on Uzumaki's identity. If she really is...Konoha's just lost its greatest military power and fortune.' he sneered. 'By sheer dumb luck, she's beyond their reach forever and made things too easy for us. No wonder that old man ran an iron fist since you left.'

'...did something big happen?'

'Everyone knows by now and our spies left before Martial Law began. Those Konoha Shinobi really screwed the pooch this time I'm just glad Gaara's not as smart as she is.'

'With only vengeful murder in his head towards us for obvious reasons? I doubt it.' Baki sighed. Gaara was originally a kind and gentle, but sad boy and Yashamaru was his only anchor to humanity until the Kazekage ordered he put on a big betrayal show that made Gaara who he is today, so he had done his best to be civil. 'But Naruko-san made a real effort in getting him to open up and yet...'

'Yet?'

'She could touch him and glomp him without his defenses acting up. Maybe its a technique off the Captain's scroll...then again, they didn't use chakra, its something else...they never did tell us what it is.' said Baki. 'Gaara's face was quite the picture when that girl glomped, cuddled, things girls do to friends yet nobody could touch Gaara for years until her. And when we deal with typical desert nuisances, she's as insanely strong as Tsunade...and the way she fought with the Captain? I doubt any S-Class ninja would stand a chance.' he grimaced. 'The people of that archipelago...are all S-Class or beyond that. And I thought Uchiha Itachi's the youngest S-Class ninja.'

'Either that power or its simply like-towards-like. Its also a boon she raided the hospital and gave it all to us.'

'Temari did say hell hath no fury a woman scorned. She won't like seeing filled bread and chips for a while. Its all we could eat on the way back.'

'By the way, go to the Memory Department. I wish to see that memory for myself. For now this is just between us as I don't know how many weeds have grown in this village. We need to pluck them all before we allow our council access. Its not just Konoha that's grown weeds after all.'

'Sir.'

'That, and prepare to leave tomorrow morning for Konoha. They're hosting the Chuunin Exams, its an excellent excuse to infiltrate and gather much-desired intel.'

xxx

Meanwhile...

The ship docked in Azian Continent.

'Here we are Naruko!' the Captain declared as they landed. 'Azian Continent. Its the closest we have to dry land.'

'Thanks mister!' Naruko chimed.

'Well, find your ideal home in this Archipelago now.' said the Captain. 'As for us, we'll relax and have our ship fixed. Again!' he sighed as Naruko sweatdropped.

The ship has numerous scratches and dents...and some parts that got claw and bite marks...

'Well...you weren't kidding when you said you guys deal with beasts on a ridiculous scale...'

Naruko experienced ridiculousness to sheer degrees she learned the hard way that the Captain and his family bar young grandkids are hardcore fighters who taught her how to fight better. She was glad she stole ninja techniques as she was the ONLY ONE who could fight on water! She had to teach them about Chakra and Water-Walking.

'That's what it means to travel beyond what's safe kid.' said the Captain. 'Those bastards can only live in deep waters and they can't survive in waters near land for long. Its too shallow for them even for baby monsters.' he snorted. 'Well, good luck Naruko. You mastered the world's alphabet, you can get by.'

'Thanks again!' and Naruko eagerly ran off into the road. Her adventure has just begun.

She wondered what is a good place she can call home.

There's so much this archipelago can offer!

She explored her new world, and snuck around.

She's a ninja, she should act like one.

She took in the trends, stole them, used them, and improved herself because its all girls should do!

But still, these people have doctors just for teeth? Her world don't have dentists...she cringed at how some teeth looked on posters...she wanted her teeth nice and straight too, so she robbed a bank just to pay for the whole package.

Just that, after everything, she swore on her corpse to take care of her teeth more often as the Dentist quite traumatized her.

"Perhaps they do it on PURPOSE as incentive so people won't neglect their teeth anymore," she swore darkly.

She sported some braces after Dental Cleaning, Dental Fillings, Dental Whitening and then the braces.

Her teeth and gums feel weird she could only eat soup until she felt better.

She was always a fast healer and it got faster when Nen came into play.

She saw how the people here are so...different.

Architecture. Culture. Lifestyle. Technology.

Old man Captain was right.

Upon arrival in a new world, she was an anchovy in a pond too big for her.

But that's what makes it interesting, doesn't it?

She ditched her clothes, leaving it in an orphanage in a city in favor of stealing the latest cute fashions for girls her age.

The dresses and shoes are so cute! Even the underwear she couldn't believe it!

She came out dressed like a rich ojousama.

But there are times she had to deal with kidnap attempts for ransom money or for Human Trafficking...

Boy do they regret targeting HER.

She was not one to be fucked with. She moved fast, and heads literally got 'screwed off' from the neck, with the flesh and the bone of the neck twisting apart to decapitation by sheer force of hit alone.

'You're pretty good girlie.' Naruko saw a blonde man in a track suit.

'Are you with these dumb fucks who think I'm someone they can Traffick about?' Naruko's eyes glinted coldly, ready to fight.

'Oh puh-leeze, don't put me on their level!' the man sputtered. 'I was passing by!'

'Riiight...' Naruko drawled skeptically while bracing herself for a fight.

'Well, you're the idiot walking into a place like this dressed like that!' the man scoffed. They were in a dingy alley where ne'er-do-wells lurk about.

'Either that or the police will bitch at me for not being in school if I'm seen!' Naruko retorted.

'Then why aren't you?'

'I don't exist here moron! No files, no country and no family either, retard!' Naruko cried in annoyance. 'Last I checked, you need parents to sign you up for school you moron!'

For some reason, Naruko noted recognition in the man's eyes.

For some reason he was stunned, which she took advantage of and vanished.

xxx

For Phinks Magcab, when he heard the little girl's words, its something he knows all too well.

And she's more familiar and comfortable in the dingy alleyways despite how she dressed.

Her ability is also pretty good. Heck, just a bit more she's along his class for her age!

Waitaminit...she's gone!

xxx

Naruko ditched that guy using her shadows and reappeared across the city far from him, and bought a train ticket. First-Class.

The first-class seats are sooo soft and squishy~

"Wow, only Yuki no Kuni has a train and not even their first-class car is as swanky as this~!" Naruko squealed as she rolled around in her seat, enjoying the soft cushioning.

As a child who never knew comforts of life, she did all means to enjoy what was denied to her.

Clothes. Shoes. Food. Accommodation. Sweets. Toys.

Her warehouse has all she wants, hoarding it all.

She's all alone.

No friends and no family.

All she had were meetings and goodbyes...so toys were really all she had.

What's it like to have people to go home to and a place to call home anyway?

And what's a normal life like, that kids around her who are luckier...take for granted?

"Wake up. Have breakfast mom made with everyone at home." Naruko thought bitterly as she imagined a family of parents with kids. Having a cheerful family breakfast before going to school, meet up with friends, then go home.

She's observed many families on her travels.

Some loving and warm,

Some neglectful and apathetic,

Some abusive and horrible.

Naruko decided that this world was a shithole.

But the Captain told her that there are good people and also bad people. And then there are those who are 'a bit of both', 50-50 each in their personalities. So she can't paint everyone by the same brush.

That one day, she'll have people she can call friends and family.

A house is just a mere location but as long as you are with people you care for who care for you back, _that_ , is what's called **home**.

"Home...huh...its my goal in life, to have a home." she thought glumly. Sure the Captain's family was nice to her but it just wasn't the same dammit!

That's not her mom.

That's not her dad.

Not her siblings.

She wants what's truly hers.

But there are times she resented her family for abandoning her to a shithole that made her life hell until she grew, honed and bared her fangs.

She can only hate them.

After all, an orphanage is where unwanted kids go...don't they?

Unknown to her, her darkest secret even she didn't know about chuckled darkly.

His host got cunning and grew damn strong. And hates the two very shitbags who made her what she was and said shitbags happen to be her parents. And all she wanted is a place she could truly call her home it was her only purpose in life. And whatever got in her way, she'll kill or destroy.

Not a bad goal, it thought.

She's strong on her own, she's no power leech that thankfully it can keep its own power instead of being stolen from like what usually happens to its siblings.

" **Perhaps this is karma for what you've done...** " it purred. " **You stupidly believed that by containing me, your daughter will be a hero. Bitch she may be but Kushina's smarter and more realistic than you and Naruko paid the price. Think on this in hell, Minato.** " it cackled. " **Minato...Kushina...your daughter hates your guts and that's something we can agree on...!** "

That, and its content staying unknown.

If Naruko dies in this new land...it'll be forever free as well as long as he minds his own business. Goodness knows what Nen Users can do to him as the power is so different from Chakra and yet can make a frigging child as strong as an S-Class Ninja? Yup...he'll study how this world works.

xxx

Naruko came to a hotel where she rented a nice suite for the night.

She pondered as she purchased books about places and read on what's good about them that could be her ideal home.

But even if she looked into the books...

Sure, the places are nice...

But she realized what good was it if you had nobody to come home to?

It broke her.

For eleven years of her life she was all alone and she was used to it.

Then she got a taste of companionship as she learned how to socialize as she traveled.

Her escort team and the Captain's Family.

Then she finds herself alone again.

She couldn't control her tears as she cried.

She could only hate.

Hate her parents for giving birth to her then abandoned her in a shithole. Couldn't they have just aborted her to spare her the pain?

Konoha for its treatment of her when she never did anything wrong to anybody.

And she hated being alone the most.

Maybe robbing Konoha into poverty was too kind of her.

xxx

Upon calming down and became the cold bitter person she was, she took to traveling again but only this time, she wanders and stays in forests to train her Nen.

One day, when she was wandering a slum area that's mostly intelligent buildings abandoned that was nearby York New City.

She was about to get out when THEY came!

'Yo! Nice to see you again!' Phinks greeted but he just got a blank stare.

'Who are you again?' he asked that got Phinks face-faulting.

'Didn't we meet in Kikuri City in Kakin?!'

Naruko thought deeply.

'...ah, that was you? I only saw your pant leg in that alley, I didn't see your face.' Phinks' face was a picture.

'But to be fair, you got away from me real fast. Never thought a kid can get away from my caliber of all things.' Phinks grinned.

'What?! This girl, get away from you?!' a younger boy with him squawked, 'That's unreal!'

'She really did! In just two seconds she disappeared from my sight and senses so I've been wondering what she can do since!'

'...you got rather interesting priorities.' Naruko sweatdropped, munching on a peppermint swirly lollipop.

'So why are you here in this city kid?'

'I wanna see what's the big deal about adults throwing money away for some stuff in auction and get idiotically bankrupt afterward. I really don't see the hype.' Naruko drawled.

'Haha, rich folks do that to show off how wealthy and powerful they are to rivals, then worry afterward how to get the money back!' the younger man laughed. 'In the end, its the Auction Houses who are the true winners since billions of money rains on them every year.'

'Hummm...so, its just stupid pride?'

'Yup, basically! So what's got Phinks interested in you anyway?'

'No idea? Ask him.'

They both looked at Phinks.

'Well, she's really interesting since I saw her literally screw heads off of some idiots in amazing speed for her age, she's just right up our alley!'

'Hooo? Let's see!' he younger man chimed. 'So how about it kiddo? A spar with Phinks? What's your name?'

'Naruko.' said Naruko. 'What about you, older kid?'

'K-Kid?! I'll have you know I'm only 23!' the younger man sputtered incredulously, 'I'm Shalnark but you can call me Shal if you like!'

'OK...so a spar then?' Naruko threw away her half-eaten lollipop.

'Ohhh? You'll show me your true colors kiddo?' Phinks grinned, cracking his knuckles.

'If I don't entertain you, you'll just hound me again and again so might as well.' Naruko sighed in resignation as the two fighters vanished from sight out of speed.

'Wow, this girly's amazing~!' Shalnark mused as he watched them go at it. 'But she needs a bit more polishing since Phinks gets more hits than she does. Trained, but green in the ears.'

Five minutes later...the two stopped, looking quite messed up with injuries.

'You need a bit more work.' Phinks commented. 'But not bad for your age.'

'Thanks, I guess?'

However, Naruko healed really fast as if nothing happened. Even her broken arm snapped back in place!

Phinks and Shalnark gaped.

'Ah~, I liked this dress too.' Naruko lamented at her torn dress. It was a simple-looking, rust-brown sailor dress with white collar, black piping and a dark yellow neckerchief. She wore white tights and black maryjanes.

'Wow...you an Enhancer?'

'Nope. Conjurer.'

"That doesn't explain how you healed fast." both men thought. Must be a unique conditional one, they thought.

'Well, I'm off now. I'm hungry and I have my eye on a restaurant.' said Naruko as she merged with her shadow and was gone.

'...Shadows huh? She's really a Conjurer...probably using Shadows as a medium to travel to places fast.' Shalnark theorized.

'Probably...and we felt no aura from that so In must be a staple otherwise its not a good escape technique.' said Phinks.

'Well, we'll have to explain how you got banged up to the others!'

* * *

Conjurer-Type Powers

1\. ?  
2\. ?

3\. Thief's Treasury(Dimensional Warehouse)- a giant Nen-made Dimensional space the size of an Estate and about 60 feet high, Naruko can store all she steals in here with her other ability. However, to maintain it, it must remain occupied. If Empty beyond 24 hours, the space will shrink and the lost space can never be expanded again so it must always contain something. If emptied too long, permanent disappearance is inevitable and this ability is lost forever with the other two as these three hatsus are linked together as a single process. When Naruko wants something from inside, all she has to do is conjure the door to the Treasury, or if only one object at a time, a flick of her wrist is sufficient like a magician doing sleight-of-hand.

4\. Cloak of Darkness(Shadow's Embrace)- A Conjurer Ability using Shadows as a medium to instantly get anywhere to a place she has been to as long as there's shadows. If there's no shadow or a shadow is too small to be used as her entrance and exit, this ability cannot be used. Its weakness is trick-lighting to ensure there's no shadows for her to use to escape into. By using shadows to travel, what takes hours due to traffic, will only take seconds for her. However, she cannot travel across water so she still needs airships, planes or ships to get across.

Specialist-Type Powers

1\. Immortal Body- She becomes a Specialist by combining Chakra and Aura, along with deep knowledge of the human body. She can heal instantly with precise calculations. She cannot use too much disproportionate power on target injury or it will not work. Anything, she can heal, even a damaged spine that would normally cripple anybody or render a vegetable before death. However, she or others can still die if decapitated or a pierced heart.


	3. Children

Children

In the busy marketplace of York New City...

Naruko came after changing into a new outfit as her fight totaled her dress. She now wore a white polka-dot shirt that had lavender dots and a black jumper dress with three white decorative buttons. She also has banded knee-high socks in white and purple. Her shoulder-length hair is held up with a pink scrunchie.

Its full of people.

"Uwaaa, crowded!" Naruko sweatdropped.

She made her way through physically as its impossible to use shadows, not when packed like sardines!

She went to buy a Catalogue for the daytime auction in Southern Piece.

EX-PEN-SIVE.

As much as she wanted to steal it, she won't be able to participate in the auction if the ticket number within was voided to deter the thief from getting in.

At least she can rob a bank for bidding money. She stole 100 billion as Starting Cash and built a bank account, pretending to be a rich heiress. She'll have to use Henge to pretend to be a woman though...or save herself the damn trouble and create another Hatsu to temporarily metamorphose into a real young woman and steal a nice designer dress and shoes and some jewelry and she's all set.

Now she's window-shopping for what to steal after researching the net for the latest brands any rich lady would wear.

Grinning, she stole it while pretending to browse around.

Upon renting a nice suite for herself, she created a Hatsu on the Spot using Specialization just to have the ability to appear adult for a few hours on a whim. But the results vary...based on how healthy one is, so she created a ninjutsu just for the purpose.

Upon achieving the perfect level of health, absorbing foods for complete vitamin and mineral intake and healing her body using said minerals until it no longer worked, a sign she achieved ideal results, she used her Hatsu again and she was so happy with the results. In fact, after fixing herself, she looked like a typical 12 year old she sees in schools in her travels.

Problem?

Her clothes and shoes don't fit anymore.

She dumped her closet outside a soon-to-be-baffled Elementary School when the school bell lets out, and wearing just a cloak and nothing else, she went to steal a new closet for herself again. This time, instead of fancy dresses, she stole outfits befitting a kunoichi instead and tied her hair up. A white cropped off-shoulder halter top with a banded strap that covered her lower rib area leaving the rest of her stomach bare. While the halter top that covered her chest and upper back was white, the white sleeves ended in a blue wrist area with yellow tribal prints. Her blue-colored bottoms were a much-more modern version of a hakama with garters and straps that held it in place. It was tucked in by a garter by her mid-shin and there's slip-ons on her feet. Her hands have fingerless biker-style spandex gloves that exposed her knuckles in a baby blue color. Its her primary outfit for now.

On September 1, she got dolled up in her hotel room, and left in style. She went as far as hiring a carpool to be escorted there and to pick her up after the auction.

She wore Tifaniko silver jewelry with sapphires in earrings, necklace and bracelet. The price of the stolen jewelry is enough to buy an estate with a swanky mansion fit for a family of six with ten servants complete with electricity, gas and plumbing.

Her dress is Vasacchi, costing around 25 million paired with a Lui Butonne purse that's about 22 million since it has diamonds on it near the lock and the zipper was pure gold.

Her ankle-strap heels were from Miu Zen, around 900.000.

Her perfume is Kuraibu Christian's No.1, costing around 25.180.000.

Her make up is just as costly and she practiced many times on the perfect look, not caring if she used it all up since she can just steal another anyway. Her lipstick was from the LipFinity Series, wearing a light coral lipstick, Gourain foundation, eyeshadow and blush-on, Smashbox Eyeliner and Mascara. She even spent the previous day by the Dentist for teeth-whitening and to remove her braces(she cheated with ninjutsu to get faster straightening results). After that, a nice parlor for manicure and pedicure with nails coated with pink, transparent polish.

She had heads turned when she left the hotel lobby and went into her carpool.

'Whoa!'

'Who the hell is THAT?!'

'Probably some rich lady!'

'I dunno about you, but that's one lady waaay beyond our league...'

"...wow...men think I'm beautiful as an adult when I grow up one day?" the 'lady' everyone's complimenting was stunned speechless at the flattery she got.

She clearly has no idea simply because she has no self-awareness as a girl beyond the bare basics of hygiene, style of dress and what's expected of a girl, not other things because nobody was there to teach her.

Upon entering the nighttime auction...auction meant for the frigging underworld...she arrived and the eye of curiosity.

In a place where everyone knows each other, she stood out, being a stranger.

Well, someone recognized her though.

Well to be fair, she was using Nen to maintain her body. A barely-there Ten.

'Hey!' Naruko got approached by a man in shades with blonde hair followed by a bigger guy.

'Uh...who're you?'

'Jeez, its me!' the man turned out to be Shalnark.

'Oh, its Shal.' said Naruko. 'Here to buy some stuff too?'

'Work is work...but I hope you'll be quick on your feet later.' Shalnark smiled. 'You'll see why later.'

'Hummm...I guess I'll find out the hard way.'

'By the way, why are you an adult...? Aren't you a kid?' Shalnark sweatdropped as there's no denying the kid's a beauty as an adult.

'I created it so I can walk into bars and disco clubs. Dancing looks fun and I want to see what adults find good in alcohol.' Shalnark's face was quite the picture of incredulity. 'I can only do so for a few hours though.'

'You're one bad, baaad kid...Phinx's gonna shit bricks laughing.'

'Ah, shaddap.'

'Er, Shal, what's the story behind this?' the giant behind him asked, perplexed.

'Its Naruko.'

'Ah, the girl you told us about.' giant grinned. 'Tonight's a bust, kid. You might wanna vamoose.'

'...I frankly don't want to know.' Naruko pinched her nose. 'It'll be weird if I left right now so I'll play along. I don't know about your work but don't worry about me.'

'If you say so...'

'By the way, did you buy those shiny blings of yours?' Shalnark inquired curiously. He could see they're top-quality material, EXPENSIVE. Yet a little girl has it?

Naruko feigned innocent.

'I uh...borrowed them off a boutique but I'm not gonna return them.'

Pause, complete with wide-eyed stares.

The giant cracked into laughter.

'Well, be seeing ya! I need to go to my seat!' and Naruko walked away.

And upon Auction Time, upon getting seated...

A short man walked ahead of a bigger one.

/Good Evening, Gentlemen. I welcome you to the Underground Auction./ he said with crazed malice in his eyes. /Time to skip the formalities and DIE!/

Big guy's fingertips came off, dangling from chains and he has his aura activated.

Naruko quickly hid in her shadows and watched from above. A rain of bullets killed all the guests, boring holes the size of fists and a pool of blood soaked the ground, blocking her shadows thus could peek from the darkened columns instead and watch the carnage apathetically.

'So this is what they meant...mass-murder of Mafia Bosses.' she mused. 'Sucks to be them but my night is ruined too...oh well, I'll go home.'

xxx

Days later...she was sought after when Auction Week ended.

'Hum? Oh, you again.' said Naruko while stunned that she has guests in her hotel room when she came out after a shower in a fluffy bathrobe, considering she's still training herself in the crags and came back downright filthy.

'Yup, us again!' Shalnark beamed cheerfully.

'Well, what do you want? I don't recall inviting anybody.'

'Well, three of us recommended you and I wish to see for myself.' said the wannabe-samurai guy. 'Show me your battle ability.'

'And I just took a bath.' Naruko twitched. 'Aw hell...well, where do we do it?' she griped, scratching her head.

'By the slums of course, where you met me.' said Shal. 'About your shadows...how many can you take?'

'Well, I can take all of us but it'll be tricky.' said Naruko. 'And can I get dressed first? Men out, ladies in! Vamoose!' she barked, pointing at her door.

The way she dressed caught attention however...

Just a tank top, a pair of shorts and calf-length boots, reminding them of two certain boys...

'You were well-dressed last time.' Shal mused. Naruko tends to dress like a wealthy girl. Now she's dressed like the boys who was linked to Chain Guy!

'I wear these for training. I've been upping my standards since my fight with Phinks and its not even a week yet.' Naruko sighed. 'I've been busy. Sleeping for three days after then that shower.'

Busy as in spamming Kage Bunshin programmed with Phinks' fighting ability as how she remembers it. Faster, quicker. So she trained her body to catch up while a Kage Bunshin cooked chicken and vegetable broth for her as she can't eat heavily after training. Simple, but deliciously-efficient. She had to steal lots of chicken bones, strip them of meat(and had them in a meat grinder) to turn into Tsukune that she wraps in flavored breading instead of typical ones sold in Jappon.

Bones went to broth, along with vegetables suitable for broth-making. Sooo yummy broth for a fatigued fighter.

'Sooo who's it gonna be?' Naruko asked them.

'Well, I'll be the examiner this time.' said Samurai guy. 'Nobunaga Hazama, nice to meet'cha.'

'Naruko Uzumaki.' Naruko got her Ken ready.

She really regretted just having thieving and healing abilities yet no fighting weapon whatsoever. So she came up with one.

Where she's weak in in Chakra, she's strong in Nen.

She has one developed using Genjutsu, and unlike Genjutsu, can make Illusions real.

And it shows when fighting Nobunaga.

'OOOK...first Shadows, then her Healing and now this?' Shalnark whistled. 'She works quick.'

'But Hatsus aren't easy to make...it requires at least a year of Mastery.' Shizuku frowned.

'Well, it would be easy if you mastered the basics and fundamentals and she's had years of dedication to those.' said Machi. 'If the basics and fundamentals are mastered to quick-reaction-standards, you can craft Hatsu on a whim. In theory...' she frowned in thought. 'But the kid is not bad at all...needs more work.'

'Ooh, leg got lopped off.' Franklin winced but Naruko didn't even bat an eye and simply grabbed her leg to place it back on the stump and it healed properly in a second flat!

'What the hell?!' Nobunaga yelled as the leg he chopped off meshed back with the stump properly and got kicked hard in the chin after with said leg's foot followed by a roundhouse.

'Yosh! Break!' Machi declared as the two stopped. 'We've seen enough. Verdict?'

Naruko is now an official member. Her job is basically Healer and Provider, a job nobody has yet.

Well, they have had home cooking when before, they had takeout...

Months later another kid joined the group. A Kalluto Zoldyck. Ten years old. 'She' was a Tracking Specialist.

The older Spiders worked on the Prophecy to find the Exorcist that will remove the 'chain guy's curse on their boss and decided to explore Greed Island to see how it works.

Half members would go, other half stay.

To be fair, they drew lots.

First its a scouting group but NOT play in Greed Island. A group of three then the other three, research more into the game.

So Naruko is inside the game with Shalnark, Coltopi and Shizuku. The reason she gets a free pass? Food and tents in her ability.

'Woooow...technology sure evolves!' Naruko marveled in amazement, starry-eyed before going gloomy. 'Where I'm from its not this great.'

'How bad?' Shalnark asked her.

'Black and white TV screens with antennas, VHS tapes, things in year XXXX.' Naruko griped. 'We're outdated by a frigging century. The wondrous things I experienced since arriving in Azian Continent while making my way here was so advanced I don't even know how to use them...communication? Walkie Talkie! And the fashion is so different and cuter!'

The older members nearly tripped in incredulous dismay.

'You, need a cellphone real bad.' Shalnark twitched. Where is she from that her culture is backwards? 'We can steal it but we have to get legally connected...'

'We can worry about that later.' said Coltopi. 'We need intel about this game since you have a great feeling about it.'

'Yeah, all we know about this game is what's in my Catalogue.' Naruko piped up.

'Yeah, that's why I'm banking hard on this game.' Shalnark smiled optimistically. 'But first, we ask questions. We meet back here in this fountain after six hours.' they split up, asking around Rubicuta City.

Later...

'Ugh! These guys are irritating!' Naruko fumed. 'Most are broken records! I tried different means of asking questions until I got pinpointed to a Junk Shop that answers for money...he didn't accept my money so I had to turn a lot of crap into cards for money to buy information about Greed Island.'

'And?'

'The idiot became a robot and repeated 'Error' like chanting a mantra madly.' Naruko scowled. 'So all we know is the mechanics we learned from that robot girl at the Introduction.'

'Yeah, they can only give generic programmed answers.' said Shizuku. 'Its like talking to a loop.'

'Can't be helped, they're materialized puppets that function as NPCs in a game.' Shalnark shook his head. 'They can only give limited, vague answers unless an event is triggered through conditions.' he explained. 'But I'll show you some things before I get to explaining when I understood some stuff out. Coltopi, copy a card for me.'

'OK.' Coltopi held out his hand with his ring. 'Book.' he took out his Binder and took out a random card that he copied and Shalnark held the cards in two hands.

'Gain!' only one became a rock. 'Only the real deal transformed yet Coltopi's card didn't.' he said. 'It doesn't come from the program so there's a prevention system at work.' he mused. 'But Shizuku's vacuum cleaner can't inhale objects with special abilities even though they're inanimate. Also, its been set up so items can't be found with Nen.' he said, playing with the rock with his free hand. 'However, objects outside the game can be inhaled if the item has been 'Gained'.'

'So what did you make out of it?' Naruko asked him.

'Greed Island exists in the real world.' Shalnark speculated that made them freeze. 'Because its made of Nen, it cannot be virtual reality. Second proof is when Phinks and Feitan went in. If this is virtual Nen, their souls should have been sucked in while Nen kept their bodies alive but no, flesh and all.' he said. 'Coltopi can't copy Nen. Shizuku can't inhale objects materialized by Nen.'

'True, I can't.' said Coltopi.

'In my case, its that limitation that allows me to detect traps by enemies.' said Shizuku.

'So we look for this in the real world then.' Naruko took out a Map of Greed Island. 'Its 100.000 yen I had to steal this.'

'Neato, we can use the Internet!' Shalnark beamed as he took the map. 'Now then, how do we get out of here...I hear Spell Cards are purchased in Masadora. We got to find the right one before we find the others.'

'Yes but I still have trouble believing a Billionaire hired loads of Hunters to obtain magical items from this game by clearing it.' Naruko frowned. '50 billion...and he's buying Greed Island every year with his money...what could he want with those things?'

'Who knows...let's proceed with our next objective...getting out of here.' Shalnark smiled. 'Besides, why limit to three when we got this?' he took out a Toraemon card. 'Or heck, Naruko's ability? We can take it all if we figured how to get the items but for now leader's our goal.' he said. 'We look for those two and meet in Masadora in six months. In the meantime, get as many goods as we can.'

'OK.'

'In other words we're playing for treasure!' Naruko squealed. 'Let's go!'


	4. Membership

Membership

Due to Naruko's ability, they hunted down Specific Card Items, gained them and stored them in her shadows.

They met up with the others who were looking for an Exorcist and they found one, hiring him.

Apparently he wants a big amount of money in return for his work as his little sister needed hospital money to be treated, having a fatal cancer he was desperate, but wound up underestimating the game that would take years to complete and by then she would be dead. Total costs for everything was huge, so they had to gather the money and forward it to the hospital through the bank and they're sold.

But they had to find the boss first...where the hell is he?

It took a good few months by the time she met the boss, it was already March. Over half a year. She spent much of her time combat training under Phinks while Feitan handled Kalluto to raise their skill level to last long.

She got involved with the troupe around September.

However, Exorcising the boss, was fatal but he got the chain off.

Although Chrollo wondered 'why children' to his comrades who nominated them as replacement members.

The Genei Ryodan has some rules that keeps everyone organized.

Mirroring the metaphorical representation of the group as a twelve-legged spider, the Phantom Troupe is composed of 13 members, one head and 12 legs.

All the legs are equal in ranking and decisional power, and tasks are assigned based on each member's individual skills or head is the leader, whose orders are to be considered the utmost priority; however, their life is not, since even the head can be replaced. The legs are expected to always adhere to the governing principle that the prosperity of the group as a whole trumps the survival of any one of its individuals, even taking matters into their own hands should the interests of the group and of the head clash.

The Troupe does not assemble frequently, but gathers at the head's request, which can be discretionary or mandatory. Skipping a mandatory meeting could result in a leg being punished by the head. Only the head has the authority to add new members, although a leg can recommend candidates they deem suitable subject for approval if skills benefits the group as a whole.

When a member is killed, the head can take it upon themselves to inflict retribution on the offender. Nonetheless, defeating a current member is a viable way to replace them, which may not be subjected to the head's approval.

Final rule, two legs at a time, must always be by the leader's side, changing every week as bodyguards.

Those are the rules Naruko and Kalluto were told of.

'Their abilities are unique.' said Machi. 'Kalluto is a tracker and infiltrator with espionage abilities while Naruko is our provider and medic with their abilities. We've seen it in action. Kalluto can join the Recon Group though Naruko's position has to be unique due to her ability. She's her own Supermarket.'

'We could even smuggle out treasure out of the Game without even having to clear the game.' said Franklin. 'Razor, one of the Game Masters was none the wiser.'

'I see...can you bring it out?' Chrollo asked Naruko. To even smuggle items out of a Nen-Controlled Island is amazing by itself. 'And what their uses are.'

'OK.' Naruko flicked her wrist, with an item coming out, reminding him of Hisoka's card tricks. It was a rather large stone spring the size of a small basin even she could hold. 'This is Liquor Spring. For now its water but if we take some out, what was taken will randomly become high-class liquor. For free. Its eternally flowing with no fear of spilling out we got no idea how this works because its magical in nature. Everyone wanted a free drink of booze every day so we hunted this down.' she made it go away and another came out. A jar of stones. 'Pregnancy Stones. Carry a stone for a month and even if you're a man you'll get pregnant! You can even choose the gender!' Chrollo looked at it in horror with flyaway hairs. 'We got more wacky things inside my Warehouse and they tend to have consequences...'

'Ahaha, they're our interests.' Shalnark chuckled. 'We got wacky and crazy in there we can sell them for a fortune but let's keep some stuff to ourselves, shall we?'

Thus, Kalluto and Naruko are welcomed officially, given a designated number being found first Naruko was four. Kalluto became Pakunoda's replacement being nine..

Naruko became Hisoka's replacement.

Kalluto's the youngest member being 11 years old and Naruko 13. They were taken to Meteor City to become truly official members as Spiders who came from there are its strongest military force.

Or perhaps its more appropriate to say 'mercenary'.

They steal to keep the city afloat. And there was a strong bond between Meteor City Residents.

Meteor City is a Junkyard City where unwanted things, even unwanted children are thrown at. They are then taken in and raised by the city communally. Thus they have no concept of husband, wife, parents, siblings and family. The only concept they know, is kinship. Naruko fits in as she didn't belong anywhere and nobody in Meteor City knows her, so she may be a 'junkyard child' born in the streets of outside, they thought.

Naruko officially began her duties as provider...as she is the only one with all the food and the only one who can cook. But she makes someone else do the dishes before returning them to her Warehouse.

Then something interesting happened.

'Hey, the whole world is in an uproar!' Shalnark came home with exciting news.

'Uproar? Must be quite the scandal.' said Franklin. 'What about?'

'The King of Kakin wants to organize a Voyage to the Dark Continent.' this alarmed Naruko. 'The Hunter Association and the World Leaders are in an uproar for some reason.'

From what the Captain told her, the shinobi nations were the 'dummy' Dark Continent for anyone who tried to poke, but the real deal is information classified by those in the know.

'Fools.' said Naruko in distaste. 'That country. They have no idea they stirred up a Chimera Ant Nest with that intention. They risk alienating the whole world because the Dark Continent is taboo.'

'You know something kiddo?' Phinks asked her as all eyes were on Naruko.

'Yeah. I came from there, or rather the 'dummy' continent no doubt V5 will trick Kakin into going to because the real deal is pure hell within Pandora's Box.' said Naruko. 'I told you that I don't belong here don't I? I came from there.' that, was news to them. 'The dummy continent is a fickle, constantly ticking time bomb where wars happen on a whim which is why I left that place. Instead of Nen Users, the power there are Chakra-Wielding Shinobi but considering power scale, a Nen User is superior that even Kalluto can kill a Kage, the strongest ninja there and Kage are often village leaders.' Kalluto raised an eyebrow at that statement. 'The only thing Chakra Users have advantage over us is that their abilities are very versatile while we're restricted to our hatsus.'

'So you're a shinobi huh?' Feitan remarked.

'Aa. But I was never an official ninja in the military. I left while I could because a ninja who abandons their village is a security risk through information leaks. Thus the village will send out Black Ops to kill that Nukenin. Children go to the Academy at age 6 and become Genin at 12. By then we're legal adults, subjected to the laws. I left my village, ensuring I didn't officially graduate and left that continent through a rare ship that only comes once a year there. And I learned Nen from the Captain and how dangerous the seas are the further away you are from land. The seas alone, have incredible monsters the whole crew must fight during the whole voyage just to get here in one piece. Even more interesting, we are inside a lake.'

'A lake.' Nobunaga deadpanned.

'The V5 call it Mobius Lake, while the rest of the world thinks we're in an ocean. Our world map is just a bunch of tiny islands in the middle of that lake, surrounded by border islands guarded by Gate Keepers that prevent those of this world from going out as the world you know is the last bastion of humanity.' Naruko continued. 'The world beyond the lake is full of monsters and natural disasters nobody can survive from, a dog-eat-dog world. It is said that only three people survived that hellhole, at least in records known to V5. Chairman Netero, Rinne Hor d'eouvre and Zzigg Zoldyck.' the last name got Kalluto's notice.

'What nobody in this world knows is that there are humans in the dummy continent. Safe to say that Jappon came from there, probably left, fed up with wars caused by shinobi. Too much wars means culture can never develop and improve that as far as they went, TV is still those old fashioned analog boxes as an example. The technology they get came from here.'

'I see...so it must be a boring place yet King Nasubi Hui Guo Rou believes its a land full of food and resources.' Shalnark chuckled.

'Far from the truth! Economy there is phone booth change compared to economy here.' Naruko scoffed, earning her raised eyebrows. 'However, the Dark Continent, a no-man's land is indeed full of treasure worth dying for that the V5 discovered five treasures and five disasters that guards them. They discovered Nitro Rice, a specie of rice that can extend lifespan but guarded by monster snake Hellbell and a special plant they discovered that can aid in the manipulation of genes but they brought back what was called Zobae Disease. You die and the skin turns really dark but the body remains alive, self-sustaining, but no intelligence and sentience left. Mysteriously, while the infected is self-sustaining by consuming their own flesh, they quickly regenerate back. The disease is contracted south west of this world's map towards the shores. That's what Captain Geidomaru told me when he took me here after I paid him off. He taught me your language and letters too so I can get by here.'

'However, the idiot King may have triggered V5's desire to attempt again somehow. Who knows what awaits society next, after dumping the royal family in the dummy continent. But would it be worth it, I wonder~?' Naruko smiled impishly. 'Where I came from is a poor place. The richest anyone can get there, is nearly a hundred million and that's if you're a merchant or a noble family. Nobody ever went beyond that amount while we can happily obtain billions for keeps.' she said. 'I never thought I'd become so rich when I was once a poor orphan since coming here.' she chuckled ruefully.

'Humm...sounds interesting.' Chrollo grinned. 'Let's explore this Dummy Continent of yours after we accomplish two priorities.' he said. 'Hisoka...and that Chain Guy. Due to the Hunter Association being involved, he is sure to be summoned to deal with Kakin somehow along with a large number of Hunters to prevent taboo from being broken.'

'Oh yeah, in return for your Exorcism, he wants a fight to the death with you.' said Shizuku remarked. 'But is it really OK?'

'Of course. A deal's a deal...though he'll be the one dying, not me.' Chrollo smirked. 'I'll arrange a meeting after I plan his death.' that was to the troupe's relief. 'Being pursued is annoying. Shal, Coltopi, Naruko, I will borrow your abilities.'

'Er, which one? I have a Process-Type Conjuring Ability and my Specialist Ability.' said Naruko. 'And unless you have Chakra, a power native to the Dummy Continent, using my Healing is impossible since my Nen Type is Conjuring. I only become a Specialist if I combine two powers, leading to my Healing abilities.' she said, projecting two different balls of power from her hands. 'This blue one is Chakra. See how different it is from Aura?' it was _that_ easy to sense the difference. They can feel it.

'Its kinda different.' said Feitan. 'We don't have that, boss can't borrow her Healing so she'll have to fix him herself.'

'Aw that's a shame.' Chrollo looked like he was just denied a toy. To be fair he has no Chakra...

'Well, training starts at a young age and you guys are so old.' Naruko said airily leading to indignance.

They weren't THAT old!

'Even if you wanna try learning it, there's a reason Ninja Academies start at six years old. Nen on the other hand, even if you're a senior power is still accessible. There's a price for everything I guess...'

'That's true...in return for versatility, you need to train at a young age. In Nen, we're powerful but limited to a few tricks.' said Shalnark. 'Can you show us an example?'

'Sure.' Naruko formed a couple hand seals, creating an illusion of fire pillars bursting all over the place.

'Whoa!'

'Hey, you destroying the building?!' Phinks yelped.

Naruko laughed as she stopped it...building back to normal!

'What the...?' Franklin mused. 'Illusion?'

'Shinobi who can use Genjutsu or Illusions are far scarier since not anyone can break free from illusions.' said Naruko. 'Unless you have a strong will, that is. However, fine control is needed or one can't do complex illusions. My control isn't good I can only do something so simple even a Genin can break out of my earlier stunt. If you guys have strong wills, even you can break out using Nen to defend.' that, they took note of. 'And shinobi fight like we do, with pragmatism, tricks and traps but we're way better in combat since they spend more time learning ninjutsu than improving martial combat. If they run out of chakra they're sitting ducks.'

'We're not THAT nice to give them such leeways.' said Coltopi.

'Yup. Leave the honor and fair play shit to naive morons. If boss is still interested, I'll be your guide after Hisoka and this Chain Guy fellow is dead.' Naruko quipped. 'Who's he by the way? You know him and I don't!'

xxx

Heaven's Arena...

Naruko was not allowed to come and be seen by Hisoka since the man was unpredictable.

In fact, in Greed Island, the senpais made her hide within their shadows.

And now, watching their boss fight against Hisoka in the shadows...

'Understand, Kalluto, Naruko. This guy has more than a few screws loose.' said Franklin. 'Its why we didn't allow him to see Naruko while Kalluto is too well known in the Underworld he'll easily piece things out.' he said. 'You are not allowed anything to do with him. Understand?'

'Yeah...he sure has creative ways to use gum and stickiness.' Kalluto commented. 'Never thought all that is possible.'

'He's certainly creative. But very bad for us if we got stuck. We're as good as flies on flypaper unless we have a stronger aura to break free.' Naruko stated.

'Now that you watched enough, proceed to your original mission.' said Shalnark. 'You're our Supplies Control!'

'Hai hai! We'll meet at Kakin OK? I have to get us tickets!' and Naruko vanished in the shadows.

'Two months to the Dummy, right?' Shizuku piped up.

'Right now Naruko is the most knowledgeable where we're going.' said Coltopi. 'Being from there and all. But really? Last bastions of humanity?'

'Its hard to hack even with my card.' said Shalnark with a pout. 'Then again, my Hunter License isn't even a starred one. The information we want requires a Three-Star Hunter Rank to access to. And when I hacked the government, I was found right away.'

'I guess we find out the hard way. Hmm.'

xxx

Kakin...

'Been a while since I was last here.' Naruko whistled as she did her job, investigating the Black Whale ship and where the passengers are allowed in.

She also snuck in in order to have access to the shadows in the ship, ensuring she has tickets for the third tier where accommodations are much nicer.

'Boss, I got us Third Tier tickets to a nice swanky place.' Naruko reported. 'Fourth and Fifth Tier accommodations suck and it gets worse the later you are in getting tickets. However, the three Kakin Mafia Families scored the best spots ahead of time so we got second best places. That OK?'

/I don't mind. Anything else?/

'Yes. On the first tier will be the Royal Family and servants plus bodyguards, V5 Dignitaries, Politicians and Industry Dignitaries and their servants. Second Tier is for Celebrities and the rich. Third onwards for civilians of all walks of life. There will also be the Royal Military on all floors, guarding paths to other tiers separated by thick bulkheads and it will be Martial Law in there. Only the second floor has access to the first tier if and only if there's parties held. Not that it'd matter since as long as there's shadows, we can go anywhere we want~'

'The three mafia families involved are the Heil-Ly, Cha-R and Xi Yu Families. All of whom have a Prince Benefactor. Their bosses are in Tier 1 who can freely travel to other tiers due to having a Prince Backing while their underlings have to stay in civilian accommodations. They each want a territory in the Shinobi Continent. But there's a weird rumor that we're celebrities to their underlings you guys have some fans. Again, we could care less about that.'

'Finally, the most important part of this voyage...depending on the situation, we're fucked.'

/I'm all ears./

'Unknown to everyone else, known only to the Royal Family and the Military, the Princes are going through Succession Wars. All siblings must kill each other to be their father's heir, the Crown Prince. Now, the senior princes have political and financial power while the younger princes are sitting ducks, if not for one thing...they all gained Parasitic Nen Guardian Beasts. These Nen Beasts will protect the princes, manifesting in a shape and power that reflects their prince and their personalities. These beasts cannot kill each other or a Prince, so the princes must kill each other with purely their own efforts...so the wild card in this matter are the Nen Beasts. If this leaks out as while Nen Beasts are invisible to normal humans, the damage they make is certainly very real, there will be a great panic and riot that can possibly sink a ship so I secured us a nice speedboat...the next problem will be the sea monsters as we go home on such a tiny boat and the fact we need a good navigator home...the only thing unknown is what happens to the beasts after their prince is killed.'

/I see...we'll take things into consideration./

'The Hunter's Association has all its elites active, the twelve Zodiacs. Due to Kakin's sloppy planning since they focused more on flashiness, without taking survival and logistics into serious matter, they're trying to compensate somehow. I'm also compensating as well I'm pretty much overworked. We're like, canned sardines in there I'm taking into account medicine for contagions and supplements. Wanna have measles or the pox?'

/Ahaha, sorry about that but you're the Supplier./

'I know. Good thing I have Ship Voyage experience...it'll be a long two months or if the Princes get excited, _we won't last a week_. If you ask me, this New Voyage is a huge farce and everyone else sacrifices for a new King to be born through some bizarre Nen Succession Ritual...should I infiltrate as a servant or something while ensuring you guys get supplied?'

/Humm...that might be a good idea. Just don't forget to keep us supplied alright?/

'Roger that. I'm in a hotel here so I'll apply as a maid now. Here's hoping I get hired somehow so we have access to the first floor.'

She succeeded, becoming a maid for Fugetsu Hui Guo Rou through blatant 'cheating'.

xxx

'So that's the gist of it.' said Chrollo to his members before leaving Heaven's Arena. 'We have tickets, supplies and accommodation...and an escape ride should things go south. Prepare your luggages for her to store in. We'll meet in Kakin, in Naruko's hotel room on X day.'

That same day...

Shalnark and Coltopi were murdered.


	5. Infiltration

Infiltration

The Royal Palace...

Naruko was disguised as her mother, but a teenaged version. She's keeping her true form a secret.

From Greed Island, she obtained the Book of Life, an encyclopedia that records information about anyone who was a significant existence to the book's owner. Even memorable conversations and events. And her parents' abilities.

She wasn't abandoned by her parents. They died to seal a Monster Fox in her to give her the power against the enemy who ruined their family because of power and loved her, wishing her well despite her mother knowing she would suffer for sure and wept about it.

Then about other people who had a big role in her life in the shinobi nations though very few...the Ryodan aren't recorded yet since they have yet to make a big impact on her life. Their relationship is purely professional. That won't make a big impact in her life enough to be in the book.

But what she hates...is everyone else!

The man who led to her misery until she found that Nen Scroll.

Sandaime who keeps breaking his promises to her.

People her parents trusted to care for her, never did. Left her to the cruelty of the village.

She knows ALL about them. Strengths and weaknesses. She formulated ways to be sure, if ever. Besides, she's now a very skilled fighter due to training!

For now, she'll play good girl and maid to the timid princess, Fugetsu, the daughter of Sixth Queen Seiko. She has a twin sister Kacho.

She chose Fugetsu between two sisters for obvious reasons. Fugetsu never asks questions and one of the nicer princes. Sure Taithon is nice but...her chances are sucky and her personality and love-freakness might just make her strangle her charge instead. So yes.

After smuggling her gang's goods into her Warehouse...

'Hey, you said this Warehouse is a Progressive Ability, right?' Kalluto asked her. 'What made you make it?'

'Well, an orphan hardly gets anything. Just barely-there needs because the government's an ass who just wants to look good to the public to get more votes into office.' Naruko snorted. 'I wanted to survive in comfort no matter what and I don't need adults. Where were they when you needed them anyway?' she deadpanned. 'So I created my ability for survival's sake. My Warehouse comes in three steps, with two before the Warehouse.'

'What're the other two?'

'Well, Peeping Tom(see-through scanner),' cue massive choking and spit-spraying from everybody else, '-enables me to check buildings and targets for valuables. I can see where they're located even if buried 50 meters underground and no matter what obstacle. The next step is Sneaky Hands(sticky fingers).' Naruko conjured floating gloved hands. 'Nobody will see, nobody will know and you're flat broke! Things Sneaky Hands touches, instantly falls into my Warehouse. I must keep Peeping Eyes open when I want something stolen. But to put objects in my warehouse, I must use the other two first in order for stored items to be recorded. Then afterwards, we can take and put back willy-nilly. We can't just shove new things in there.'

'Heee...'

'Well, I got everything I need in life in my warehouse so I'm pretty much set for life even if I never get a job.' said Naruko as luggage storage is complete. 'Well, here are the tickets, and I gotta go back to my cover job!' and she was gone in her shadows after giving the tickets to Chrollo.

'...true thief, that one.' Nobunaga sweatdropped.

'Lacks naming sense though.' said Franklin. 'I pity anything she names one day.'

'No shit.'

'Progressive-Type Conjuration...never heard that sort of thing's possible with Nen...new rules are coming up these days.' said Shizuku.

'Well, having more rules makes Nen stronger.' said Machi. 'I mean, she can even store a small military boat in her warehouse with maintenance needs and spare fuels. And those are high-grade equipment because of what she put up with in the ocean. Makes me wonder how screwed we are if we'll ever need it.'

'Er, aren't we telling her yet?' Phinks asked her.

'About what?'

'Hisoka. Shal. And Coltopi.'

'...not yet. She must focus because she is our insider.' said Chrollo stiffly. 'But it will be a free-for-all whoever sees him first. Spare no expense.'

Kalluto noted that the spiders are wanting revenge for the murders. Hisoka murdered Shalnark and Coltopi. He was the only suspect as he made that clear to Machi when he came back to life with Post-Mortem Nen. And Shalnark and Coltopi's powers vanished from the boss' book.

In terms of relationships, Naruko was close to Shalnark and Phinks. They weren't sure how she'll take his death while on the job.

xxx

Royal Palace, Fugetsu's room...

Fugetsu was in a slump since her employment date.

Naruko asked the senior maids about the situation.

Apparently due to the wars, she could not see Kacho unless its public appearances and she wasn't too happy as the twins were very close sisters. How were they supposed to know how the succession works?!

'...can't they just give up their chances on the throne?' Naruko asked Ladiolus, one of the maids.

'You kidding? If she did, she would be executed by Firing Squad for lacking the proper character of a Prince! That's how it works here.' said Ladiolus while they picked up laundry. 'A life of luxury but you must always have the proper character befitting a prince, the King's child. You must always aim for the throne.'

'Then why pop out children only to make all siblings kill each other later?'

'Well, plenty of children are a necessity because there's a perfect heir among them.' said Ladiolus. 'Its a cruel system but that's how it is. Fugetsu-sama isn't happy with killing her sister or her sister killing her for the throne than die in disgrace by firing squad. Seiko-sama will be killed too for raising a weak prince because its a Queen's duty to raise the King's child while the King's duty is Royal Education. If Fugetsu-sama is executed for being a weak prince in the King's eyes, Kacho-sama will also be killed on the suspicion she too, is weak.'

'Heee...what a messed-up family.'

'I've been working here since Prince Benjamin was born. I thought the succession will be a fancy event after the King chooses his pick...not something as terrible as this.' the old maid shook her head, 'I mean, even a recently-born baby is expected to fight and the King just married Queen Oito last year!'

'Yare yare...'

xxx

On the big day...

The servants came into the ship first, cleaning up their princes' living suites.

The map was rather interesting.

In that huge room the size of a grand hall, there's a few rooms within that room.

The Prince's bedroom which is close to the door, complete with their own showers and toilet. The living room is easily the biggest space. Across the bedroom is the Workers' Area where the maids will sleep and spend their free time in unless called. To the right of the Worker's Area is the Kitchen, Dining Room and Pantry. They can call for resupplying any time.

The best part?

The Bodyguards' sleeping quarters are OUTSIDE the Princes' suites. They would take shift turns.

She's a maid...who's also a bodyguard.

However, Fugetsus bodyguards are all normal but...the only one dressed in a military outfit knows Nen. Weak, though. She knows the difference between an amateur and someone worth fighting.

And she was told that...

xxx

'...all Princes each have a bodyguard from senior Queens aside from the retinues their mothers got for them.' Chrollo spoke out loud. 'This is to keep an eye on lower-ranking Queens to ensure they don't revolt against their children and lower queens are not allowed to spy on higher ones. The Royal Military has some Nen Users but amateurs at best. And not long ago, the other beasts started scoping out the situation and somebody used a public channel in the VVIP Suites reporting Nen Beast Appearances so now she's keeping an eye on the situation since she is now touched by a Nen Beast she has to make sure her charge lives. Failure to do so will be her death.'

'That's one unlucky spot she's in.' said Feitan. 'No choice, huh?'

'Seems like it. She'll keep getting intel when she could. Lucky we have classy lunches.'

On their table is a two-inch thick slab of steak with a thick sauce, some buttered corn and boiled potatoes on the side with a vegetable noodle soup, and a dessert of sliced lemons with honey. For drinks its chilled lemonade.

'I think we're getting spoiled.' they all sweatdropped at the understatement from Illumi, their new No.11.

'Well, she did say she knows what we should eat on a ship trip.' said Bonolenov.

'All I care is that it looks good.' said Nobunaga as they began eating.

xxx

Fugetsu got served the same meal, but adjusted to her appetite levels and the meat nicely sliced for convenience. The bodyguards got it different, a heavier meal with loads of carbs and LDL and strong coffee. But for Fugetsu's retinue, it looks similar but treated differently with similar coffee.

For her and her fellow maids? Different too. Healthy.

Just that she has to serve the prince last.

'I have no idea you're a good cook Naruko!' Ladiolus exclaimed as the food naturally tastes great.

'Well, I live alone for years, you gotta be good since no one's gonna do it for you.' Naruko deadpanned.

'...uhm...what about the weird announcement from earlier?' Fugetsu asked them. 'What are Nen Beasts...?'

'...Ladiolus, the guards are outside, right?' Naruko asked Ladiolus.

'Yes. Only we maids are allowed in the Prince's chambers.' said Ladiolus.

'Phew, I can talk then.' this piqued Fugetsu and Ladiolus' interest. 'Prince Fugetsu, you partook in the Seed Urn Ceremony, yes?'

'Yes, I did...but its just a creepy tradition I think.' said Fugetsu.

'Its more than that.' said Naruko. 'Normal humans cannot see Nen so you did not see what you gained from that ceremony. You gained an 'egg' from that ritual and it will hatch into a Nen Beast whose form and power will depend on the Prince's power and nature. In short, we have no idea what your Guardian can do. All we know is that anyone who threatens you will be killed by it. However, it cannot kill anyone with Guardian Beasts as well, so in this Succession Ceremony...you siblings will have to do the deed yourselves.' Fugetsu choked at that. 'The Guardian Beasts ensure fair play because the Senior Princes have Political, Financial and Military power at their disposal while the Junior Princes hardly have any power. The beast feeds on your energy so you'll have to know that you'll easily tire at some point even though you didn't do a thing the whole day.'

'Oh...but what is Nen?'

Naruko had to explain what Nen was, and who is only allowed to have it, a.k.a those who graduated the Hunter Exams. 'However, there are some who learn Nen despite restrictions of the Hunter's Association. Teachers must choose carefully who to teach because Nen is a tool that can be used for good or bad.'

'Then, can you train me?' Fugetsu asked Naruko hopefully.

'Well yeah, but we keep it a secret because I'm supposed to be an ordinary maid who can't harm a fly.' Naruko shrugged. 'Nobody knows I can double as Bodyguard.'

'There's that...' said Ladiolus wryly. 'At least we have someone we can count on since I just don't trust those guys.'

'We pretend we clean your room and do errands for you when in reality, you're under hard work.' Naruko winked. 'I'm a strict trainer because Nen can't be taken as a joke. Harmful if misused!'

'Yes! And can you teach Ka-chan too?'

'Er...the rules...' Naruko stiffened awkwardly. 'I doubt they'd let me in...sneaking in I can but going there officially to teach...I can sneak in but risk of getting caught is high, so I have to be quick.'

'Aww...' Fugetsu deflated. "Its up to me to save Ka-chan then..."

'We'll begin.' said Naruko. 'Here's what you will do after I baptize you with my aura...' she instructed Fugetsu with calming and containing techniques with her breathing...before she gets blasted. And be in her underwear. After that...education begins.

"Yare yare, not even two hours since we left port for lunch!"

'Prince Fugetsu, the other princes are now aware of that Emergency Call on the Emergency Channel, so the element of surprise is gone now, the playing field is even once more. Whoever that was unwittingly did us a favor. This made all Nen Users all alert so no assassins can spring a fatal peek-a-boo now so foul play is their next option.' said Naruko warily. 'Soon, Prince Benjamin, the Supreme Vice Advisor of the Royal Military can freely send in bodyguards who are his own spies. I will write you down instructions as contact between us is limited from now on. Prince Fugetsu, do you have something I can write with? I will leave written instructions behind while telling you what you need to know about our situation.'

As soon as Naruko got a notebook...she began writing down a training menu while talking.

'With Prince Benjamin sending spies to all lower princes, he will try to get more information on other princes to scope out whose prince has a bodyguard who's in-the-know. As the first and highest-ranking prince, he has the advantage so all we can do, is play dumb! Stay in your room at all times. Only us maids will go inside, men stays out. Here, you can train in private, unseen. Its a sucky situation but as long as we have spies, we are restricted with our actions just to keep our trump card concealed. In this case, you can use Nen and they have no idea a maid is a Nen User. And you can use Nen so you will not tire easily when your Guardian absorbs some aura from you.'

'How come I still can't see it?' Fugetsu pouted.

'Maybe it hasn't hatched yet? Its an egg given to everyone.'

'I guess so...'

'Later we will bring you a glass of water to determine your Nen Category.' said Naruko. 'The rest, is up to you. Master your aura. Master the skills. Once everything comes to you as easily as moving an arm, create an ability that truly belongs to Prince Fugetsu. I'll handle the outside while pretending to be a harmless butterfly.'

That got the two other females sweatdropping. She's anything but.

xxx

Indeed, they got a bodyguard from the 1st Prince.

The 6th Queen Guards and the maids are nervous and on constant high alert as trusting everyone else is out of the question right now.

Naruko will keep an eye on the situation.

Lucky for smuggled information details...

'Naruko, is it possible to smuggle information to Ka-chan somehow?' Fugetsu asked Naruko who brought in fruit and honey to give faster energy recovery boosts.

'Its possible but Kacho-sama must be in her bed. If she wasn't, I can't leave dangerous info lying around.' said Naruko. 'There are Nen Users but their ability depends on how they were taught by their Nen Teachers. Trustworthy Hunters have good instruction thus formidable opponents. Untrustworthy Hunters and some self-learned folks totally suck. Information is our advantage that we can't be careless with it. I can take you to her room at night...or kidnap her to your room.' Fugetsu gawked. 'I can then baptize her here to begin her training and give her notes.'

'I hope she doesn't scream...' Fugetsu gulped. 'We act tonight. Ka-chan tends to sleep at the wee hours from too much Netflix.'

'Yikes.'

Day 2...they got a visitor.

'Excuse us, I'm a maid from Prince Woble's retinue Shimano.' said the maid. 'Under Queen Oito, her bodyguard Kurapika offers to teach Nen to all princes.'

Naruko froze.

Kurapika.

She and Kalluto got told about the Chain Guy by the senpais who got headshotted by Pakunoda, sacrificing herself for information.

The lone survivor of the Kuruta Clan, a tribe whose eyes turn a beautiful scarlet red when excited.

Kurapika wants revenge on the troupe for his clan's demise but they were hired to do it so its merely professional on their part but it is so on because Kurapika killed Uvogin and Pakunoda. Double-Standard Much?

But such is the way of the Troupe. She herself doesn't care about others unless a line's about to be crossed.

To anyone of Meteor City, rejected, unwanted children who only had each other, they hate anyone outside the Junk City they call home. And Naruko is an unwanted child from Konoha taken in by the troupe.

She wants to meet this guy before telling her senpais.

'So the new queen's bodyguard is offering to teach Nen? I have you now though.' said Fugetsu.

'Yes, but they may have information we don't have, that's the thing.' said Naruko. 'I need to scope the place out with your permission. I will leave behind some clones of mine to compensate for my absence.' Naruko created twenty Kage Bunshins that will function as Suicide Bombers. 'They are one-time-use Suicide Bomber clones.' Fugetsu and Ladiolus' jaws dropped. 'Two clones will protect Fugetsu-sama from the blast but Fugetsu-sama, use Ken at full-power since my clones are strong.'

'Gulp...OK...' Fugetsu gulped.

'We need to know what the opposition knows...right now, knowledge is power. Lacking some will get us in a bad situation while having more information will get us ahead of the game.'

Thus with Fugetsu's permission, Naruko went to the 14th Prince's suite.

She will finally meet Kurapika.


	6. Trouble

Trouble

In the Spiders' Quarters at night...

A note appeared on the floor.

'Boss, we got something new.' said Shizuku, picking the note up and looked at it. 'Ah!'

'What's it say?' Chrollo asked her.

'She said dinner will be a bit late due to recent developments.' said Shizuku. 'The bodyguard of the 8th queen offered to teach Nen to all princes so she'll confirm something.'

'Something?' Feitan frowned.

'The bodyguard is **Kurapika**.' the others turned their heads towards Shizuku so fast. 'But she hasn't seen Kurapika yet so she has doubts if this Kurapika and our Kurapika are the same so she'll sneak here and have us confirm for her by changing her looks.'

'Is that right...ain't that neat boss?' Nobunaga looked murderous as did the whole troupe bar the Zoldycks. 'If he really IS here...its two birds in one stone.'

'Be patient Nobunaga.' said Chrollo with a chilly smile that promised murder. 'For now, Hisoka is easier to access as both Kurapika and Naruko are playing tango with Nen Beasts. One wrong move, its over for them both. If he lived longer after we're done with Hisoka, we can then kill him too. For now we have Naruko focus on her survival, not the Chain Guy or we're toast without her. We'll deal with him ourselves.'

'Roger that~'

xxx

Day 2, 9 am...

Naruko is in the 14th Prince Chambers with other bodyguards.

This is a two week gig.

But there's already a murderous intent in the room.

Two other maids with her. Along with normal humans and a handful of Nen Users.

Most likely its the 1st Prince.

She'll aid Kurapika for now because while everyone can go die for all she cared, she would put her foot down on a baby's death. Infants are still innocent, unstained by the ugliness of the world and has the chance to grow up good if done right. She pulled out a paper from her maid kimono and slowly pulled out a paper, written in black marker pen that got Kurapika's and Bill's attention.

 **The 1st Prince's retinue are all Nen Users.**  
 **Murderous intent in room.**  
 **Exercise caution. Use Gyo for concealed Nen.**  
 **Pretend I can't use Nen.**  
 **1st Prince Retinue have poor aura control**  
 **and low aura reserves but mastered abilities**  
 **as compensation.**

For Kurapika to see her note, he got his guard up before she hid her note back into her uniform.

Kurapika knows he has an ally in the 3rd Prince and a potential in the 5th if he played his cards right. And as the 10th and 11th are twins, the key would be Naruko who knows the 1st Prince's retinue could use Nen and even to the level of their abilities. Self-learned people tend to teach self-learned skills be it right or wrong method of teaching. That was one advantage they have being powerful users who gained the knowledge of Hunter's Association. The question was, if Naruko is powerful or not.

He has to do politics real well.

"So far, he's teaching us in front of the Queen's Quarters, leaving no openings whatsoever." Naruko thought. "Not bad. Then again, with a baby onboard...these guys are willing to kill even an infant just to get a promotion." she thought in disgust.

'First things first,' said Kurapika, 'I would ask all of you not to cross the line under any circumstances.' said Kurapika. 'Anyone that violates this security precaution may be asked to leave.'

"That would include me no doubt." Naruko thought. "Even if I move for defense, not attack."

'...and depending on the situation, I may use force without warning.'

Someone just dared to start some shit, Muhan who deliberately crossed the line with his foot with a snarky comment, and Kurapika was a sharp-tongued man who insulted his prince nearly provoking a fight.

It would give Kurapika an excuse to kill a bodyguard through the rules. Not bad. After that, they had to introduce themselves.

These two weeks ought to be interesting.

Kurapika, when she used Gyo to watch her surroundings, has a gentle, barely-there flow on the rest of his body but the Ten on his right hand is strong. Chain User...huh?

On his right hand are chains. The boss and senpais thought he's a Manipulator but he's in fact, a Conjurer.

From what the senpais told him, he can force Zetsu with his middle chain finger= boss' experience, and force conditions with his little finger chain. If not fulfilled they die= Uvogin and Pakunoda's experience. Boss was the only one to survive that because of Abengane.

She has to watch out for those two.

She also saw an In-concealed doll. What can it do?

15 of them here.

He then asked a question.

'...I will be teaching Nen to 15 of you here. However, during this process there will be differences in the rate at which you individually gain control of it.' Kurapika told them while his mind is coming up with ways to make sure he can disseminate information in a way the right people gets it. The last thing he wants, is the 1st and 4th Prince getting the right intel.

'But in order for the lessons to go smoothly...I ask of you one thing and please answer honestly.' said Kurapika strictly. 'Is there anyone of you who can already use Nen? Raise your hands.'

Verelainte did and so did Hurikov.

Naturally, Naruko didn't raise her hand, having warned Kurapika beforehand.

'Jeez, if two of them can use it, why did they come?' Loveely wondered.

'Who knows?' Yuuri remarked.

Somehow, by body language, Loveely saw something. She's not a Nen-User so she's clearly possessed.

Logically speaking, she, a kid should have been an ideal target. She even pretended to be a civilian through deliberate leaking through her head. Or maybe its because she's so obvious a target they chose another dummy?

In which case, using Loveely as the distraction worked TOO well...she screamed about the presence in the room...and there's a casualty. 13th Prince Bodyguard Barigen. He was attacked by white snakes.

"They mostly came out of that doll." Naruko thought. But Kurapika didn't show any signs of panic and such. Rather, he was cool throughout and left no opening. "Jeez, cool as a cucumber...then again, murders will happen any time any day during this farce of a voyage...what a pain."

So Kurapika separated them all to make sure stealthy attacks don't happen again, while Loveely was arrested on suspicion for murder of Barigen. One less maid.

For now, she needs an In. She'll use an excuse to be taken in somehow.

On meditation training...she deliberately messed up, remembering what her first days were like. Including injuring herself and making it look accidental.

'Kyaah!' cue waterworks!

'Be careful.' Kurapika gently told her as Naruko was clearly bleeding from the palms of her hands. 'Losing concentration will understandably cause injury. Bill!' Kurapika called out. 'Body-check Naruko and have her hands treated. You will try again tomorrow.' Bill came out of the Queen's quarters to take away the crying maid.

But he wondered what her game was, as Bill took Naruko into the chambers after doing body-check. He was risking things here...she's a Nen User. She may want information after playing dumb while sharing behind the scenes or Assassinate the Queen and her Prince but for now, benefit of the doubt, but a price he's willing to pay.

After lessons ended...

'You did that on purpose.' Kurapika stated as Naruko sat on a chair provided, sitting near the door away from the queen. 'Deliberately injuring yourself with your own aura, so I responded in kind.'

His words alarmed Bill and the Queen.

'What?!'

'You know about Nen and even warned me about the 1st Prince's retinues.' said Kurapika. 'But I would like to hear your side as well. Please come with us.'

'Alright.' thus Naruko faced with the other bodyguards. 3rd Prince's Sakata and 9th Prince's Yurihai and Cejour.

'Before the others talk, we would start with Naruko first.' said Kurapika. 'Naruko, you can already use Nen so why are you a maid and not a bodyguard? And information Prince Fuugetsu is willing to give. In return we will share information as well.'

'Alright.' said Naruko. 'This whole voyage for greener pastures is a farce as you already know.' she said darkly. 'This trip is just an elaborate excuse to hide the Succession Ceremony from the public. All the Princes have adoring fans, can you just imagine how Kakin will react if they get wind the King forced all his children to murder each other for the throne? Public Relations will instantly shatter and cause an uproar, and uprising to depose the King. Civil War will then ensue. People banding together for a prince they favor to be on the throne. Kakin's as good as a goner by self-implosion. But due to Nen Beasts involved and various conditions and restrictions they possess...everyone on this ship are sacrifices.' Kurapika, Sakata, Cejour and Yurihai stiffened.

'Moreover, given the Seed Urn Ceremony, there are those whose eggs did not hatch.' Naruko continued. 'Before we left the royal palace, its easy to count who hasn't had a Nen Beast yet. Perhaps its due to their desire to be King, as well as taking their character into account that makes them grow after birth. I'm sure you saw the beasts earlier when they went to scope out competition.'

'Who can forget that?' Bill snarked. 'It was crazy hours ago.'

'But some eggs didn't hatch?' Sakata frowned.

'Yes.' said Naruko. 'Fugetsu-sama has yet to have hers as does Kacho-sama's. I don't see Woble-sama's beast either. And one thing to worry about...what happens if some wants out of this big joke? What will the beast do to a Prince unwilling to fight for the throne? And what will this Ceremony do to a Prince who flees when this shindig is bound with Oaths and Contracts called 'Be King or Else'.' indeed, that's a cause for concern. 'That question is a wild card...a deadly one.' she stated. 'Either the beast will never hatch or kill their prince, or the ceremony itself will do the killing, no idea.'

'Its also possible that there are rules we don't know about.' said Kurapika. 'The beasts and our circumstances...this is Kodoku.'

'Kodoku?' Cejour questioned.

'Its a form of Japponese Curse. Put insects in a vessel. Then bury them under the ground. The hungry insects will eat each other until one remains. The fluids of the insect that survived would be used to poison an individual with a curse that would control them, cause them misfortune, or kill them. The remaining insect could also be used as a sort of luck charm granting the one who performed the ritual great wealth. In return the owner is supposed to feed the bug. Neglecting to do so would enrage the insect, if the owner does not equivalently repay the insect by placing all his or her riches beside a road, plus interest in gold and silver, the insect would devour the home owner. Therefore, this ritual could also be used as a death curse by giving the riches to an ignorant individual.' Kurapika explained.

'That's messed up!' Cejour cried. 'The vessel is the ship. The ground in this case is the ocean. The hungry insects are the princes...and the last one standing will gain great power.'

'Exactly. But what concerns me is that 'the owner is supposed to feed the bug or else'.' said Sakata.

'What if...other princes aside, the King must die as well?' Naruko piped out, causing great alarm. '14 souls are sacrifices. 14 princes yet only one can live so 13 should die for that prince. What if the 14th is the King himself?' that was a cause for alarm. 'After the death of 13 of his children, the King will sacrifice himself as a form of 'the owner feeding the bug' in return for the prosperity of the next King? And the cycle continues because nobody wants to know what happens if you didn't feed the bug?'

'That's also possible.' said Kurapika. 'Naruko, Prince Fuugetsu wants an out so she is not a threat to Queen Oito or anybody. What of Prince Kacho?'

'No idea. That's what we're trying to work on right now as Fugetsu-sama wants to save her sister and herself so right now we'll study what happens if they plan to leave.' Naruko shrugged. 'With my ability, I can sneak around but Nen Users will sense me and the 1st Prince's spies on all of us are Nen Users...These Nen Beast thingies aren't in my lessons when I learned Nen years ago. This in itself is a wild card fatal for all of us. But we have a little comfort after this.'

'Comfort.' Cejour deadpanned in utter dismay.

'Yes. Because Nen Beasts cannot attack each other for their prince, they can only kill outsiders. However, they can't do squat if hungry. I heard that's how Prince Momoze was killed as an enemy bodyguard who's also a Nen User figured that out.' yup, that was big news. 'She ran out of energy enabling outsiders to kill her when normally, the Princes must do the deed themselves. However, its an assassin who killed Prince Momoze not a Prince. Whoever he works for, will not get power by 'devouring' her. She thus might not count even if she's dead, but we have no way of proving that. This would mean the condition of devouring 14 souls not fulfilled but its speculation till proven fact and we know we only have one opportunity to confirm that but what if stuff happens that we didn't see as it happened elsewhere and its a rule we didn't know? That's a missed opportunity then.'

'We have to consider that too.' said Kurapika. 'If Prince Fuugetsu is willing to ally with us, we can work together as long as her goals are met.'  
'That's if we miraculously get off somehow.' Naruko deadpanned. 'I don't see a lifeboat-' OK, that is a hair-raising danger. '-when I checked this stupid ship the night before the voyage, further reinforcing the fact that sacrifices will be made so I hope the Hunters prepared some getaway boats we can use while those who still wants to fight can go kill each other for all we care. I'll talk to Fugetsu-sama about your offer.'

'Who else wants to ask something?' Kurapika asked the other bodyguards.

'...9th Prince Halkenburg wishes to end this Succession War as well.' said Yuhirai, showing his left fist, and there's a feather tattooed on his skin. 'In order for this discussion to go amicably, he wants information on Nen Beasts.'

'Ah, he's also on the 'I'm outta here' faction isn't he?' Naruko blinked. Yurihai and Cejour nodded.

'Yes. He wants a way out as he does not wish to kill his siblings for the throne.' said Yuhirai. 'But including the prince, we all had this mark on the back of our hands. No matter how much we wash off, it wouldn't come off. According to Prince Halkenburg, when he saw us pass out, he too, lost consciousness. When we all woke up, we already had them. What's strange is that we have no memory of when or how we lost consciousness and the fact we didn't think it strange that he was awake outside his bedtime.'

'This is common with memory revision from a Manipulator's attacks.' Kurapika stated. 'Erasing memories of being attacked and instilling panic by making a mark appear. This is common with Request-Type Manipulators.'

'Request-Type?'

'Users who still give their target freedom of choice but in the end, suckered into what the manipulator wants.' Naruko quipped and Kurapika nodded.

'A mark in the real world has the same effect it would have in the world of Nen.' Kurapika explained. 'Yurihai, according to records, messages, discriminations, signatures and the like, how would you believe the prince would believe this mark?'

Yurihai then looked thoughtful in deep thought. After a few minutes, he began speaking again.

'I would think it was a declaration of our resolve or unity...something like that.' he said.

They talked a bit more, before ending the meeting.

'We need a way to pass messages with each other somehow.' said Kurapika. 'Naruko's shadow ability is the key to pass notes between our groups.' he decided. 'That, and spying on the whole 1st Tier for us about the actions of the other princes without having their beasts attack her.'

'We got a problem though.' said Naruko, linked to her many clones. 'Prince Camilla decided to be an idiot just now, attacking Prince Benjamin with just a six shot revolver.'

'WHAT?!'

'That's suicide!' Cejour cried.

"She has other means of obtaining information? How?!" Kurapika's head reeled from it all.

'Prince Camilla has two Nen Beasts...or its safe to say, she is also a Nen-User as her Royal Nen Beast is a weird jellyfish thingy. But when she was killed, a giant cat came out, killed the soldier who shot her by squeezing him to death, and let what looks like liquid from its tube-like tail flow onto her lips.' Naruko piped up. 'Then her fatal gunshot wounds healed and she's back to life.'

'A Counterattack-Type Post-Mortem Nen and she has her own Nen Beast before this ceremony even began?!' Kurapika and Bill cried in alarm.

'Anything else?' Sakata demanded.

'An idiot to the end.' said Naruko flatly. 'She failed to take into account the security to her brother's suite, enabling them to figure her out so she's now in Prison. They can't kill her due to her power but they could contain her. She has no fighting ability other than that cat. She gave away her trump card so early in the game out of overconfidence.'

'...that really is stupid.' Kurapika stated in helpless deadpan. 'Safe to say she's officially out of the way unless she knows how to actually use Nen as using Nen on your body you can temporarily augment your strength to pry the bars open. She clearly cannot fight other than shoot a gun and her own authority as Prince. But she'll be able to evade arrest if no proof is obtained but will be under surveillance later. So she's one to watch out for. Anything else Naruko?'

'Prince Halkenburg's trying to get an audience with the King.' Naruko spoke up. 'And Prince Kacho is distracting herself with schoolwork. Other than that, no other different movements from the other Princes.'

'Eh?' Sakata wanted her to make it clearer as Naruko twitched.

'His Royal 8th Slobbiness is having a wild sex party and his bedroom's a mess,' the men went pink, 'Prince Benjamin is plotting with his loyal soldiers. His little brother's learning Nen from his own bodyguard yet they sent two representatives to us, and he has a foul-looking Water Divination result. Its black and greenish that bubbles with the consistency of sludge and stinks like hell. He also learns Nen quickly which is bad news...'

'Oh hell...' Kurapika swore darkly. 'Out of the Princes who can use Nen are 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 11th confirmed, everyone else can't or has yet to play their cards.'

'What about that Nen result that got you on edge?' Sakata frowned.

'The feel of aura...of Nen depends on its wielder.' said Naruko. 'Their true self can be reflected in Water Divination and its results. While its difficult to tell the type of personality one has for types Kyouka, Henka, Houshutsu, Gugenka and Sousa, its very obvious in Tokushitsu. 4th Prince having a Water Divination Result like that speaks well of his...personality.' Naruko drawled. 'And look at his Nen Beast!' and she transformed into...a horse with traits that shows how he sees and treats women.

'...that says a lot actually.' Yuhirai gulped as the guards stared at the Nen Beast in horror. 'I pity the woman he falls for, she won't live long!'

Not only that, Naruko can change her appearance. She can be ANYBODY!

'You can judge what you can see by beasts alone.' Naruko shrugged. 'Wanna take notes?'

'Er, we can think on it ourselves.' Cejour shuddered, looking at the 4th Prince's beast.

'...what do the other princes' Nen Beast looks like?' Sakata asked Naruko. 'That should give us a gist of their personality as we guards are not allowed in the banquet rooms nor can we even see other princes'.'

'Well, I'll give you one minute to look at each beast and you decide what you make out of it. Well, 1st Prince...' looks like a weird green alien insect with large teeth. '2nd Prince...' looks like a tree jellyfish with a frilly skirt. '5th Prince...' resembles a giant toad or chameleon with spiked axle wheels for legs and has many pole like horns on it's back. '6th Prince...' a squinty eye ball that spawns black, er...things. '7th Prince...' looks like a big, sinister centipede with crooked, jagged teeth, big wide black eyes, small wing like extensions, antennae on either side of its head and a pincer at the end of its tail. '8th Prince...' like a confetti ball with multiple mouths on its body, which breathe out white smoke-like aura. 'And 13th Prince...' resembles a Chinese dragon, with three paired horns on its head, pelvic fins on each lower side of its body, and a pointy caudal fin for a tail.

'Naruko...what if the twin Princes and Prince Woble's Nen Beasts are formless until the time comes?' Kurapika theorized. 'Considering the King started this War, all of them must have hatched otherwise he wouldn't have started the journey. The only thing left is Formlessness until Drastically Needed.'

'Probably...it also might depend on their state of mind.' said Sakata. 'We have learned a lot today. But how come you have many abilities?'

'Unlike what most seems to believe, I don't limit myself to one ability.' Naruko snorted. 'As long as you're a quick learner with a strong will and perfect control of your aura, you can make as many abilities as you want within your Nen-Type. Your abilities and imagination are your only limit.' that is indeed possible even for Nen Users while Naruko can do just about anything due to her using Chakra.

'I see...the 4th Prince has that same potential, something we absolutely cannot allow him to know.' said Kurapika grimly. And he knows one guy who has TOO MANY to count as first evidence.

'We can agree on that matter.' said Sakata, quick to agree.

'I'll keep an eye on the dangerous ones for now as they are the threat to my charge.' said Naruko. 'Anything else you want me to do before next session?'

'Contact Verelainte, give him intel on what we have, as well. He will inform Hanzo and Biscuit as well. Then share a copy to Senritsu who guards Prince Kacho, Basho who guards Prince Luzurus and Izunavi who guards Prince Tyson. They are all Pro Hunters.' Kurapika instructed. 'And look for a man dressed in a Cow Print inspired outfit, he should be wandering the other decks. His name is Mizaistom. As a sign that Verelainte knows, tell him to give me a subtle thumbs-up the opposition will not see.'

'OK.' Naruko let herself fall into her shadows.

'Well, until we know more intel, let's keep these meetings a secret.' said Sakata as he, Yurihai and Cejour left the room.

'Phew...' Bill gasped out. 'We gained a lot.'

'I agree.' said Kurapika. 'Naruko is the centerpiece of our operations if only out of necessity.' he said. 'If only to protect her Prince.'

xxx

Naruko found herself overworked after physically returning to Fugetsu's suite.

As her colleagues split up to hunt for Hisoka, Chrollo telling her to focus on survival, anonymity and Kurapika, she had to make copies of everything. Good thing for clones, while the real her spoke to Fugetsu what went on.

'I see...so that's everyone's findings.' Fugetsu looked thoughtful. 'I'll have to wait what mine is though, and figure how mine works.'

'Yeah, you do that while training hard to get strong.' Naruko winked. 'That way you have a lot of gas to spare to keep it active.'

'Give a copy of information to Ka-chin too.' said Fugetsu. 'And learn Nen from Senritsu. Guard her while she reads the information, don't let it fall in the wrong hands.'

'OK. It'll take my clones a while to finish copying...' the ladies looked at the writing clones with a sweatdrop.

'Yeah, a really long while.' Ladiolus sighed. 'We better get cooking for lunch...'


	7. Intel Share

Intel Share

Day Two alone, a lot happened and a lot to gain indeed.

Once Naruko's done copying, she gathered the works of her Copy-Clones and reeled from the backlash.

'Naruko?!' Fugetsu cried in alarm.

'Nnh...its nothing.' Naruko gasped out, clutching her head. 'This is what usually happens if my clones are doing mental work. While I don't receive backlash from physical work, should my clones do mental work, what they experience, remember and mental strain and mental fatigues goes back to me in the number of hours my clones did mental work. Dumped instantly.' Naruko groaned. 'My clones each took three hours to copy information on paper. And I have a lot of people to mail...'

'Effect of mental backlash by multiples!' Fugetsu cried in alarm as one clone has three hours and another...and another...

'Pretty much.' Naruko sighed. 'I think I'll take a nap before I deliver the copies...I won't last five minutes before I collapse, too.'

'Alright, you have the rest of the day off.' Fugetsu declared worriedly at the pale-looking, exhausted girl. 'Your remaining clones will guard me but replace them periodically OK? They're like, around me since you left for room 14...'

'Alright...'

xxx

After a long sleep...Naruko's unaware that Fugetsu's beast finally showed up.

It was a door that Fugetsu went into...but minutes later, she came back.

Fugetsu approached a clone and whispered to it and told it to return to Naruko so she would wake up in the know, thus the clone disappeared.

1 day, 13 hours and 30 minutes passed by, and ongoing.

When Naruko woke up, it was sunrise of the Third Day. That was how bad off she was until she slept.

She checked her Cellphone she managed to conceal on herself. Its already morning of the third day.

That, and she woke up with new developments, that Fugetsu finally manifested her Nen Beast. Its a Teleportation-Type Wormhole.

After making breakfast...

'So last night something happened while I was knocked out.' said Naruko as they had breakfast in Fugetsu's room.

'Yeah! I saw my Nen Beast after all this time...' said Fugetsu excitedly. 'But I have to figure out how it works...we might be able to get out of his ship using my Magic Door!'

'Er, let's do a test run OK?' Naruko sweatdropped. 'Spend until the Sunday Banquet figuring out how this door works while training your Nen. After breakfast I'll deliver copies to the targets.'

'Alright...I'm still excited though...we can never go home again if we flee but that's OK!' Fugetsu chimed. 'As long as I have Ka-chin, we can work things out but we'd need your help for a bit...as in, we don't know how to live on our own yet.'

Awkward silence...

"...I wonder how she'll react when she finds out I'm a member of an A-Class Criminal Gang..."

xxx

Naruko passed information to the mentioned people when she was sure they were alone after having a meal.

The one difficult customer was Verelainte, thus gave information to who obviously was Hanzo and Biscuit.

The two yelped when she came out of the shadows. Naruko made a 'Sssh!' gesture and gave them a thick wad of paper bound with a cord through punched holes.

'Who're you?' Hanzo whispered.

'11th Prince Undercover Bodyguard Naruko.' said Naruko. 'I allied with Kurapika for my charge so since we can't use phones, I'm the Communication Nexus through my shadows. I gotta go since I have to be present for Nen Lessons. Have Verelainte read this with you as I can't get to him alone. Kurapika's having me look for all Hunters guarding Princes to give a copy to and my final job is the hardest, looking for this Mizaistom guy so I might not be able to attend the session today.' and she's gone, sinking back.

'...we have until 10 to read this with that guy.' said Biscuit. 'Go get him.' she instructed Hanzo who left.

xxx

The toilet to Basho's chagrin...a girl appeared behind him and shoved a thick wad of paper at him. He had to take it because hey, his willy is out...

xxx

Her last target as she has to explore all decks since she can't get to Izunavi alone...really, HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND A GUY DRESSED LIKE A COW?!

She can't even leave her shadows because Hisoka cannot find out her existence. She is the gang's escape route since she has the ship home. The gang has been keeping her secret until they can kill him!

xxx

Kachou was stunned when a maid came out of her blankets while she's in bed. Holy hell it reminded her of that damn horror movie! Only, the girl gave her a thick wad of paper and was gone just as quick.

On the first page was:

 **I am your sister's undercover bodyguard pretending to be**  
 **a maid, Naruko. Please read this and understand thoroughly.**  
 **You must enlist Senritsu's aid as she is a Hunter on Kurapika's**  
 **advice. Once she and you are done reading this, please destroy**  
 **these notes. Do NOT let the enemy bodyguards have it. The only**  
 **time Senritsu can read this is if she's near your bed. Once leaving,**  
 **she must burn this.**

 **There will be situational updates.**

Gulping, Kachou read all papers thoroughly, taking photos even with her Smartphone, before she summoned Senritsu. 'OI! SENRITSU! MY LAPTOP SUDDENLY STOPPED WORKING! C'MERE AND FIX THIS!' she yelled.

First Fuu-chin showed up outta the blue on some cutesy manhole cover and now this! Something strange is going on here...!

xxx

Naruko finally found Mizaistom but he was with a rather imposing man. So she followed him for several hours, until he was alone with the guy and in a place with no cameras.

Its now the 5th Day.

She also managed to listen to his theory that's somewhat close...took a while for the two hunters to be alone, damnit.

'Hey.' the two froze from hearing a young girl's voice. 'Its dang hard finding a guy in a cowprint outfit, Kurapika made it sound easy when its so damn hard with everybody packed like a can of sardines in here...'

'Who are you?' Botobai demanded warily. The only reason they're giving benefit of the doubt is because she mentioned the name of their newest Rat, implying familiarity.

'You can call me Shadow for now.' said Naruko as Botobai's shadow moved on its own and extended, a hand holding a thick wad of papers poked out. 'Here, read this and PLEASE be in a place where I can find you easily next time!' said Naruko crossly. 'I'm the nexus of Communication between an alliance at the moment I can't be gone for long! Read that thoroughly! I'll give you and the Zodiacs a day to understand what we found out so far, then I'll have to look for you again when I got time since I got my hands full in the Prince Quarters alone.'

'Alright. Please show up when I am present with all Zodiacs bar Kurapika. We need to talk to you as well.' Mizaistom picked up the papers from the small hand. 'Phew, this is a lot...' he said, looking at the amount of papers in neat handwriting, a size 14 font had it been computerized.

'But a convenient ability...the ability to travel anywhere through shadow.' Botobai frowned. 'We better call the others. We got one day to comprehend this with other Hunters onboard.' they hurried and thankfully, they get to meet during mealtimes.

xxx

Dinnertime...all Zodiacs and notable Hunters working within the Lower Decks...

Almost all of them assembled that dinnertime in their first class suites.

The topic after all food was eaten and tables cleared and wiped clean...

'Everyone, Kurapika managed to deliver intelligence to us through a Nen-User who can navigate using shadows.' said Mizaistom as that had the desired effect as Botobai went to get a large wheeled table with a Laptop connected to a Projector.

'WHAT?!'

'What's it say in there?' Gell asked Mizaistom who plugged a USB into the Laptop, then turned on the Projector before accessing a Presentation File.

'We have Intelligence on events in the Royal Suites.' said Mizaistom. 'As well as potential natures of the Nen Beasts of the Royal Family. I'll start with the Nen Beasts in question...and what they perceive to be what's going on when we all know its based on Worm Toxin, but there's an even bigger catch than we imagined.' he said.

'What is this bigger catch?'

Mizai relayed to them what was known upstairs that got them silent.

'So the unknown factor now is what if a Prince leaves the ship, a possibility the King will sacrifice himself for the Crown Prince, the effects of how Prince Momoze died to this bizarre ritual, and Prince Fugetsu wishing an out. The thing is, they're still trying to figure out what happens if a Prince leaves the ship so now they're trying to experiment on that while hoping it'll go well.' said Cheadle.

'Not only that, Kurapika leveled the playing field by letting the Princes know about Nen when he announced through an insecure VVIP Phone that there are Nen Beasts on board due to the other Princes being children.' said Mizaistom. 'Because the older princes, particularly 1st and 2nd knows Nen and the 1st has Nen-Using Soldiers whose abilities are convenient for Intel and Assassination.' he griped. 'The fun part was, 1st Prince knows full well how to use his men in a way that will NOT implicate him so Agent Shadow is keeping an eye for Kurapika. She also has access to intelligence we can only dream of getting in a situation we're in now.'

'So what can their pets do and how do we get around that?' Leorio asked. 'Our only chance is if a Prince gets tired and a tired Prince means hungry, inactive spooks.'

'Yeah, that's a rather tiny window of chance, but as we're seasoned fighters, that should be little issue.' said Kanzai.

'Let's get to it.' said Mizaistom, playing the next few slides. 'We even have a sketch of the King's Beast but its ability is still unknown, just given to us for the sake of knowing. First, the rules of Guardian Beasts discovered so far before we start showing pictures.' the next few slides were the determined rules such as who can see, who can't, and theorized influences that may affect abilities. That, and Naruko knows what others can do.

The King's picture was on the upper left of the screen, and his beast was drawn in black ink, and then color-shaded.

'UGGGHHH!'

'You say that how the beast looks reflects on character, right?' Piyon squeaked.

'Nasty picture, NEXT!' Cluck gagged in disgust as next picture was Benjamin's Beast.

'I think I saw a movie with freaks looking like that in my grandpa's collection once.' Leorio shuddered.

Next was 2nd Beast whose abilities are determined. It is a Manipulator with a coercive-type ability that gives Camilla complete control over a target once certain conditions have been met, most likely in favor of the woman's wishes. Her actual Nen Ability is a Post-Mortem Counterattack-Type Nen that also manifests as a Nen Beast, a large cat that squeezes to death and absorbs the life energy of whoever kills Camilla, and through its tail-tube, secretes the gathered energy as a fluid that it drops on Camilla's lips, resurrecting and healing her. Due to exploitation of Post-Mortem and the sheer limitations involved, this is a truly formidable power rendering Camilla immortal until natural causes such as illness or age. But that's up for speculation if she thought of it. Otherwise, her immortality is certain. Her fatality is that she is too rash, brash, impatient, impulsive, overconfident, arrogant and to top it all, has poor combat abilities. Maybe she thought of immortality out of subconscious awareness of her many flaws?

3rd Beast is a Conjurer with the compound type ability to produce a coin from its mouth every day. The owner of a coin will gain various abilities after fulfilling certain conditions.

4th Beast got the ladies highly offended and cross, as it shows how Mr. 4th sees women. Mizaistom quickly clicked before tempers flared. Not to mention ability unknown as due to the rules, Benjamin can't send a spy on his own brother so Naruko was watching to see what it can do.

5th Beast is a Transmuter with the ability to concoct chemicals with all manners of effects inside its body. As a coexisting-type ability, however, it requires a 'partner'.

6th Beast is an Emitter with a diffusive levy type ability. Through one-eyed, lizard-like Nen beasts that attach themselves to whoever listens to Taithon's teachings, it collects aura and bestows happiness in return. As the amount of happiness grows, so does the target's dedication for Taithon's doctrine. If its only taboo is broken, harsh punishment is dealt. Has potential to enforce a happy-go-lucky, eternal state of goodness and optimism, that targets 'influenced' can possibly create such a strong sense of governmental unity that envisions Taithon's ideal world of love, peace and happiness. Considering she's a Love-Freak who has no idea of how dangerous the war is...her chances of survival still sucks.

7th Beast is a Conjurer that makes use of pseudo-coercive Manipulation. It has the ability to set traps by materializing whatever the target desires as bait. When the target satiates their desire, the trap is sprung and the ability activated.

8th Beast is a Manipulator capable of controlling many targets via the periodic secretion of a white smoke-like aura that varies depending on the prince's state of mind, with a radius of 7 meters. After a certain amount of time, a small copy of the Guardian Spirit will appear above the head of whoever inhales the smoke, rendering them smitten with the Eight Prince. For a person who was loyal to start with, 8 hours are sufficient, while an individual with no loyalty to Prince Sale-Sale whatsoever will be possessed by a replica after roughly 70 hours. The replicas give off the same smoke with a 2-meter radius. If left to itself, this Guardian Spirit Beast would have the power to create the strongest dictatorship in history. A dictatorship of endless sexual activities and overeating than actually governing a country, that is!

'That's worrying...' said Saccho, gulping. Nobody likes the idea either.

'That's one Prince I'd gladly let die anyday.' said Cluck.

9th Beast is an Enhancer that is also capable of soliciting Manipulation. After knocking them out, it imprinted a pinion on the back of Halkenburg's bodyguards' left hand. Their memories of being rendered unconscious were rewritten to prevent them from panicking. The more people are imprinted with the mark, and the more of them gather around Halkenburg all with the same will, the more their aura output grows, reaching levels that surpass all Nen abilities. But with people with no loyalty to Prince Halkenburg as well as not sharing his wishes, the Pinion mark disappears shortly.

'OK, that would have been worrying if he wasn't a known pacifist.' said Gell. 'No worries about this one but he may have the potential to be the most powerful Prince.'

'I agree.' said Botobai. 'Next!'

10th Beast is still formless and hasn't shown itself. It may only show itself if drastically needed, hence Prince Kacho never showed signs of fatigue and exhaustion unlike other Princes whose beasts are always around.

11th Beast is a cutesy door. 'That's cute.' said Ginta.

'The owner is a kid, whaddya expect?' Saiyuu snorted. 'But I'm interested in the ability.'

Fugetsu calls it 'Door of Travel', taking her to wherever she wants to go, but usable only once a day but that may depend on her strength as she is learning Nen from Shadow thus experiments are underway. Unlike other Princes, she can summon it at will and can actually see her own Beast-er-Door. However, once she leaves the tunnel, the door disappears. But to go back, only Kacho can open the 'Door of Return'. Both sisters can use Fugetsu's power. But as Kacho's beast is still unknown, its also unknown if Fugetsu can also use her sister's Beast. Due to the conditions, the girls clearly cared for each other with strong sibling bonds, enabling them to be able to see, and has control over their Beasts that are Mutual-Cooperation Specialist Types.

'OK, this is a Nen-Type we haven't encountered in our lives and we thought the Hunter Association has all data about Nen...' said Cheadle. 'Their power interests me. Its also a power that can help them escape the Succession War regardless of the consequences to them as Royals. That's assuming they can leave while the ritual is ongoing...all of them are bound ritualistically through Nen Contracts by that Seed Urn Ceremony.'

'Yeah, there's no happy ending in this tragedy that fat porker set up.' Leorio scowled, feeling upset about the matter.

13th Beast is a Chinese Dragon thingy that can create barriers and alternate dimensions, evident when it created an empty 13th Suite to deter threats to the Prince, separating them from harm. It can also change forms to attack or defend if needed. Its appearance depends on the prince's state of mind.

14th Prince is also formless and unknown. Mother is currently learning Nen to defend her own daughter as they have no clue what the baby's Beast can do. Considering the baby's pure nature...a lot can happen and they're all on guard.

'Next is the 1st Prince's Retinue who happen to have convenient abilities.' Mizaistom stated. 'With this, if any murders occur, we can nail them in court!'

'But to actually have data in hackable computers? I would have done it myself had I known security's so lax!' Piyon grumbled.

'Well, there are things Kakin hasn't thought of either that we had to cover up many holes in this ship.' Mizaistom scoffed. 'Then again, considering the King intends to use everyone as sacrifices for the next King, he clearly doesn't care about lives or whether or not everyone here lives or dies.'

Musse- Type: Emission Ability: Scouting Bird. enabling him to watch targets and eavesdrop on them. Since Camilla is a Nen User and didn't react, it must be concealed with In. Currently deceased, the first to fall victim to 'The Cat'.

Rihan- Type: Conjuration Ability: Nen Beast Eater/Nen Eater(?). Only works if he knows all there is to know about his target. Data needed for his ability to work to full effect and safe to assume he must gather intel himself in order to birth a beast that can countereat it. It presently devoured Sale-Sale's Nen Beast effectively rendering the prince defenseless.

Yushohi- Type: Emission and Manipulation Ability: Stinger Balls. Effect Unknown buts mostly for Assassination due to having a Stinger enough to pierce a head's vital points enough to kill anybody. Currently assigned to 11th Prince and no attempt to reapply Stinger Ball has been made since. Has switched with Rihan due to being ineffective on Fugetsu as Shadow destroyed the Stinger Ball on her.

'Come to think of it, there's an incident on Day 2...well, at least we now have facts.' said Botobai. 'Question is, what do we do with it?'

'We got this info too late, but at least we have an excuse to keep an eye on 1st and 2nd.' said Saccho. 'For now let's focus on the Kodoku situation. We need to know more rules and unfortunately, all we can do is wait.'

'Sadly, its all we got, until Shadow shows up to talk to us.' said Saiyu. 'She gave us a day to discuss what we have here. Might as well get talkin' before Kurapika knows what we'll do next.'

'Right...'

xxx

24 Hours later...same time, Mizaistom ensured he was with others on dinnertime when they felt a presence under the table, and extending outwards, becoming a shadow pillar and out came Naruko, in her true form but still in Maid Uniform.

'...a little kid?' they all stared.

'Hey, I got hired as a maid and age doesn't matter in the Royal Castle.' Naruko snorted. 'Hell, they're even making a baby fight aside from a preschooler!' she scoffed.

'Shadow, right?' Cheadle asked her. 'Is it safe to assume you're not a Hunter?'

'Nope...but we're heading for my Homeland aren't we? The land in your records called **Fake** Dark Continent.' Naruko smirked as this got the Hunters on edge.

'Is that the truth, Shadow?' Botobai asked skeptically, so Naruko created a ball of chakra. 'What's that? Its not Nen...'

Yes, the power is far too different, they thought. Its just energy when with Nen, you can even tell the mental state of the user.

'Its Chakra, the power used there.' said Naruko. 'Its very versatile and easy to use but weaker compared to Nen and to be able to use Chakra, you must start training as early as six years old as its easier for young bodies to awaken and get accustomed to it, unlike Nen that's accessible for all ages. I joined this voyage simply to see what V6 will do in that wartorn land where war happens as frequently as women's monthlies.' she chuckled. 'Moreover, it'll be amusing to see how the Royal Family will react if they find out they're led to a fake land that's poorer than the archipelago you guys are from!' she laughed.

'What the hell? Er guys, do you have intel on that place since we're heading there?' Leorio asked his Zodiac Seniors.

'No as it is unexplored.' said Gell. 'When we landed there, its a hot desert place. A gigantic desert we saw no point in wasting resources there that we can just use to get back home.'

'Well, its not just a desert...but also a perpetual northern icy place, and a tropical land to the east. You got unlucky to land in the desert area.' she flicked her wrists to produce unusual-looking carrots. 'Here, a native of Nanakusa-jima. Energy Carrot.' she said. 'Unlike most carrots grown in farms, they can only grow in fertile, undisturbed land like forests, so absolutely no plowing to grow these guys. Not only that, unlike carrots we know of, they spray spores instead from the flowers where it has a 'spraying mechanism and a sack where its spores are because these guys grow in neat rows wherever the flowers sprays spores from. This carrot is mostly used to make these as one of the ingredients.' she flicked her wrists again to produce little black balls. 'Food Pills. Eating these will replenish Chakra and keep you fighting for three days' straight buuut by the end of it, you're very spent. I mainly showed you these out of good will and proof I indeed came from there.'

Cluck took the carrots that clearly has seed pods.

'Indeed...as a Botanical Hunter, I know all plants in our world and how they work, considering I found and studied them all.' Cluck swore as she looked at the carrot in amazement. 'But to see an _alien_ right _here_...' she croaked in awe seeing the carrot as if its a 50 carat diamond ring. 'I'mma gonna study this!'

'I'd like to study those pills as well. We might need it soon.' said Cheadle, taking five pills.

'That's not exactly food ration OK? Taking that thing twice, you are going to undergo Cellular Crash. All your cells will self-destruct so after three days of eating one, you need to recover by eating food. A lot of food. Cellular Crashing pictures are nastier than seeing Necrosis. You will crash because your cells will literally do just that in layman's terms.' Naruko warned. 'You can experiment on some criminal you won't miss if you like.'

'So its no different from Doping then.' Cheadle mused. 'But considering where we're going, we need to prepare a lot of healthy MREs and these things as we don't have time for good table manners in the real Dark Continent. We'll have you lead us to Nanakusa-jima on the Dummy to be able to create more of these.'

'Well, it'll be a long trip.' Naruko snorted.

'I'm interested in your ability.' said Mizaistom. 'You can travel anywhere on the ship within shadows, bypassing all forms of security.'

'Yes, but I can't cross continents.' said Naruko. 'Because even if its shadows, **I still need to breathe you know**.' awkward pause ensued from the adults. 'Otherwise, what takes hours by car or trains on land, I can go anywhere I please in minutes, unhindered by any obstacle as long as I've been there at least once. I can even take people with me as long as they're holding a part of my body as in my shadow dimension, I'm the only one that can move, my passengers can't. I tried that out before they complained they can't move. Its one thing I haven't figured out yet.'

Yup, the Spiders complained.

'At least this can get us around the ship without being seen or caught.' said Piyon. 'What about luggages?'

'You hold it yourselves. I need to swim in my dimension you know.'

She will not reveal the Warehouse to these guys.

'So you're an informant by using this method huh? You can easily spy on anyone with this ability.' said Botobai, intrigued.

'Yes, but we're worrying about the sons of the 1st Queen.' Naruko sighed. 'They're the only ones who are extremely murderous so far, especially the 4th. His Water Divination shows he's of an evil, sinister nature. Now that he has Nen, his beast will be more active. Not to mention he's unpredictable and highly deductive with instincts to match we were wondering when and how to kill him before he gets any stronger but...'

'...a prince has to do it. Unless they realize that, we have no idea what will happen to this ritual.' said Piyon grimly.

'There's that.' said Naruko. 'Soon, Sale-Sale will die because of Yushouhi. Tonight or tomorrow, not sure. I have to protect Fugetsu from Rihan's ability by making sure he can't gain information at all. Yushouhi was originally her spy-assassin.' she said. 'Since he didn't try again, its safe to say it works only once on that person, but if it fails, he can't reapply Stinger Ball on the same target again.'

'They traded shifts.' Leorio realized, making the blonde nod.

'Gotta go. I'll check on you periodically incase you need me as well since we can't use phones.' and she sank back into shadows.

'Well, that went well.' said Cheadle. 'But still, with her ability, getting around bypassing the barriers will be easy as pie.' she said. 'We have to do so carefully and plan things out.'

'Two Princes already died on week one alone...and now a third will die too.' said Ginta. 'How many more before the first Sunday Banquet?'

'Who knows?' said Kanzai. 'But Kakin's business ain't our business. Our business is the Dark Continent and the V5 who we have to answer to because of Beyond.' he sighed. 'We gotta deal with him too...or we'll have no future, they said.' he griped. 'The only way to bypass that, is bringing back results but I bet more than half of us will bite the dust before whoever remains can bring back results to save the Association.'

That got the Hunters silent in a chilled manner because the consequences for them are so great. Befitting of A-Rank predicted by Chairman Netero.


	8. Failure

Failure

Days went by before the first Sunday since the Voyage happened.

On Day 5, late at night...

'It's confirmed.' said Naruko to the twin Princes as Kacho snuck into Fugetsu's room using the door, a clone left behind in her place. 'Prince Sale-Sale has been killed.'

'What?!'

'How?!' Kacho demanded.

'Rihan, Fuugetsu-sama's Guard has the ability to create a Nen Beast that devours Nen Beasts, leaving him defenseless.' said Naruko. 'Because Yushouhi failed to kill Fuugetsu-sama(Fuugetsu paled as she was THAT close to dying) because I'm around and a Nen-User without him knowing, they traded shifts to kill him first. The condition seems to be that he must gather intel on his prey all by himself, before he could give birth to Predator...its befitting isn't it?'

'Which means, it'll be bad if they find out Fuu-chin's beast isn't exactly offensive...' Kacho shook as Fuugetsu paled. For Kacho whose beast is unknown, that gives them reason to BACK OFF so she's somehow safe.

'That's why I must always be around.' said Naruko. 'Then there's you Kacho-sama, your beast has yet to show up, another nervous-factor.' Kacho gulped. 'So they are most wary of you therefore unable to do anything just yet.' Kacho looked relieved. 'They're systematically gathering Intel on Nen Beasts before moving for the kill.'

'...if they didn't find out about me, who'd be the next to die?' Fuugetsu asked nervously.

'For now, nobody can tell. Just that, I really have to be around as the guards now know I can use Nen while pretending to be an amateur when I'm anything but.' she snorted. 'They're gonna keep an eye on me soon if Kurapika started lecturing about how to create Nen Abilities.'

'Speaking!'

'Hai hai...' Naruko chuckled. 'Shall we begin the Departure Experiment?'

The twins looked on, nervous.

Fuugetsu conjured the Door of Travel and set it way outside the ship.

They crawled out, but as soon as Fuugetsu stretched one arm outside...an ominous feeling washed over them...with good reason.

'SONOVABITCH!' Naruko yelped as black, shadowy hands appeared outside as she yanked back Fuugetsu. 'Shut it!' Fuugetsu slammed the door shut.

'W-we can't leave...' Kacho choked. 'What I had in mind will never work all along?'

'Oh no...' Fuugetsu sniffled. 'Just what IS this and why can't we leave?'

'The ritual is underway...I wonder what can really stop this bizarre ritual...' Naruko swore. 'Those hands might be the will of the previous Kings who accepted this shitty fate of Fratricide and Sororicide for the throne! Nobody as long as you're a Prince or the King, is allowed to leave!'

The twins were utterly heartbroken that they could not leave.

xxx

'...so that's what happened.' Naruko twitched towards the Zodiacs after subtly giving Kurapika a piece of paper regarding the experiment.

'So the King and Princes can't leave or else huh? The ritual is underway, it can't be stopped...had the Princes NOT stepped foot in this ship, the embodiment of the Seed Urn, they had a chance that they both lost.' said Cheadle.

'No shit, I don't even want to know what happens if those hands touched the girls since that's clearly a punishment clause.' said Kanzai. 'Now what?'

'Well, I make sure my charges survive as I'm hired for.' Naruko sighed. 'And Prince Halkenburg has been making daily visits lately trying to persuade the King, only to be turned back so he leaves letters...until he decided to bring a gun and threatened the King's guards into letting him in.'

'What happened?' Leorio asked her.

'He tried to kill the King, but the King stopped the bullet with his fingers, implying he knows and capable of using Nen. So next option, suicide but his Nen Beast protected him.'

'OK...?' Gell stared, wide-eyed. 'So the Nen Beasts prevent suicide too...'

'The King then told him of the Karmic Fate each generation of Royal Dynasty must bear for the sake of the country. A Karmic Burden no King or Prince can escape. A Succession of Blood because all are bound by that Ritual the Founder created for prosperity and power through Blood Sacrifice. So now Prince Halkenburg joined the fray...felt that power rumble yesterday? That's him, pissed off.'

'That's him?!' everyone yelled.

'Yes. And Prince Benjamin acknowledges him as threat as let's face it, a Party-Type Reinforcement Nen whose power skyrockets past the roof? Yeah. He also quickly learned Nen. He ain't a genius for show.'

'And what of the 4th dude?' Leorio asked her.

'He's just as good, quickly grasping basics no matter how hard his guard tried to dumb it down...his instincts are good.' said Naruko worriedly. 'His bodyguard is trying to dumb things down as he's the last person on Earth who should know Nen. He might just be the deadliest Prince in this game. Sure Halkenburg has power in spades, but does he have the guts to commit murder like the 4th? That's the thing.' she sighed. 'Moreover, I just learned what his Ceremonial Beast can do...it can stretch and go through walls in a bid to neutralize manipulated and hostile entities, but I have yet to figure out why it attacked Theta back then until I overheard her and Salkov talk.'

'What happened?' Saccho asked her.

'Apparently, it attacked her because she lied. The first warning is a scratch from the barbed tongue. The second was the damn thing itself talking, warning Theta that the second time she lied, she will cease to be human and she was knocked out afterward...and a nasty sore started spreading on her face. Salkov theorized that if she lies again...she may become something worse other than becoming a pawn. They're conspiring to get him out of the picture due to his nature. Not only that, the guy unconsciously conjured a more heinous Nen Beast. Well, its so bad it definitely reflected his royal psycho-ness.' she showed a pencil drawing of a frightening creature and placed it on the table for the Hunters to look at. 'For now its birth isn't complete yet so I don't know what it can do besides being a malevolent entity as nasty as its creator.'

'Yeah...continue monitoring the situation, Shadow.' Mizaistom instructed as Naruko vanished into her shadows. 'Well, the twins' plan would have worked if not for this fatal setback. Too bad for them.'

'Yeah, they almost had it made too.' said Saccho, shaking his head, feeling sorry for the twins. 'And this...' he looked at the drawing, '...worries me.'

'You're not the only one worried.' said Cheadle, disturbed. 'Nen can do anything after all. He will become a monster that if things went out of control...we may have to butt in.'

xxx

1009 Suite...

'This is what we got from Intel.' Naruko had instructed Cejour and Yuhirai to only tell Halkenburg about the failed attempt to leave when the twins conspired and experimented to escape, willingly throwing away their royal status to escape together so they didn't have to kill each other before the surviving twin gets killed after. This was to ensure this intel does not leak to spies among Halkenburg's party who wasn't part of his retinue.

But now, they could not escape after THAT, and lamented the deadly consequences. Their plan would have been successful if they weren't all trapped until one survives!

'I see...at least they tried.' Halkenburg said morosely, glumly tossing the paper in the fireplace. 'But now...I have more reason to fight. If stopping this madness isn't an option...fine then. I know who wants an in and who wants out. I have to figure out about this ritual based on a curse. We better go get some intel about this.'

'Yes sir.'

xxx

In her room...Naruko changed her clones, and affected by the Mental Strain so she went to sleep it off.

Well, her senpais are dealing with the yakuzas now huh? Now what are they up to, she wondered.

That, and the Hei-Ly Family are causing their own brand of trouble. But alas, her only concern is the Succession War. Let the Zodiac handle all else.

xxx

Next day's Nen Training...

Kurapika began teaching Nen Divination and to blow off the skeptics, had Naruko do it. She came today not in uniform, just in her civvies...a goth loli dress! All black made of a shimmering fabric of some sorts with white lace, frills and ribbons with a bonnet on her head and ending in a mid-thigh skirt*.

'That's what you wear off-duty?' Halkenburg's guards sweatdropped.

'What? It's fashionable for girls my age these days!' Naruko pouted. 'Fuugetsu-sama said I can wear what I want in lessons now!'

That and lowering guard aside, wearing form-fitting sleeves will prove she's not doing any tricks. As she did her Hatsu, being a natural Gugenka and a Tokushitsu if she combines her two powers, she naturally caused what looks like black jelly bits to appear on the water, starting out as black grits that combine to become bits and grew. Just like how it happened the first time she did it.

'Uhhh what are they?' Naruko put on a clueless act. 'Blobs?' Bill took a spoon and took it out and poked it.

'More like _jelly_.' Bill mused thoughtfully.

Kurapika then cunningly had their types private as having your type alone is a disadvantage but for Specialists like himself, its not as nobody can predict what Specialists can do anyway.

That's a fact.

The truth was Conjurers can become Specialists too depending on circumstances.

Kurapika is one such example.

According to boss, his middle and pinky finger chains is designed solely against the troupe. Chain Jail that forces them into a state of Zetsu, and Judgment Chain...anyone who lies in his interrogations, or breaks his rules will die via chain piercing their hearts. When his eyes go red, he becomes a Specialist. That's as far as they know. Other chain abilities, unknown. And that's her job too but Kurapika's being real secretive about it with good reason.

After all, any Nen User worth their salt knows that their ability is their trump card and you don't show your ace till conditions are met.

For now, as a sign of Trust, Kurapika at least, knows one of her abilities. He doesn't know her other powers.

But tonight...

Its the Sunday Banquet.

The kicker?

Naruko has to perform so she could legally be in the party to be close to the twins for safety.

With her clones, she's a group by herself. And she's to perform six songs so yeah, it's so last minute they had to hire a rock band for the music darn it!

So now she has enough songs.

She designed three bishounen clones with three different personalities, and one sweet-looking girl, making them a band of five, all of which looking like high schoolers with heavily modified school uniforms befitting the personality assigned...and did her own thing.

Thus she was able to be in the banquet physically as performers can be present in the Banquet Hall...

But rumblings have happened more often.

That made them nervous.

'Hey Naruko, that rumbling's happening a lot lately...' said Fuugetsu nervously. 'What's that?'

'That's Halkenburg working on a Nen Ability.' Naruko sighed. 'He'll now go to war with full-swing.'

' _That's_ Halkenburg?!' the twins yelped, wide-eyed.

'I can't spy in his room anymore, that aura is too much for me to deal with.' Naruko sighed. 'Too strong and blinding I can't peep in anymore.'

However, in the Security Feed that got the Security Employees going bananas...

During the Sunday Performance, sure, they can hear singing but there's only one person on stage, not five, and even then their image was blurry and smaller than it should!

Upon tracking down the sponsors of the High School band, it was easy going to the 6th Queen to have access to the twins...Fuugetsu feigned innocence and directed them to Kacho with Naruko invisible in her illusions with her twin...

Only for a nasty giant, furry red-orange paw with barbed claws with immense killing intent to match to chase them away in hysterics that got the guards nearly wetting their pants. Its just an illusion...

...that, and it spread misinformation to boot.

That Kacho's Nen Beast is hiding inside her and will attack using limbs from within, and since its visible to even normal humans, its a beast with Gugenka powers.

So now Naruko's clones must stay with Kacho too to maintain that facade.


End file.
